Connected
by keelykelly
Summary: After bing kidnapped, Corinne is accidentally left laying in the woods behind a small cottage over a thousand miles from Paris. After hearing her story, Liana agrees to help her get back home, having no idea what perilous dangers they would face. Along the way, Corinne and LIana discover they share a very special connection that will never let go. (I stink at summaries! Enjoy!)
1. Prologue

**(Quick add in, the picture over there my little sister Tilly0006 made it. Corinne's on the left, Liana's on the right! Spooky right? Well, enjoy the story!)**

Corinne was riding through town with her friends. It was a bright beautiful morning. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze was blowing.

"Okay." Renee said as they came to a crossroad "We'll split and meet back here... like usual."

Viveca looked over at Corinne "And, seriously this time, no stowaways. And if you happen to find some, tell us!"

Corinne laughed "Okay." she turned her horse to the west "See you three in a few hours."

The three watched as Corinne rode around a corner.

"Maybe one of us should start going with her." Aramina suggested "Just in case she gets into trouble."

Renee shook her head "Corinne can manage herself... most of the time."

**Corinne came to **the woods edge, which marked the end of town "Well," she said as she rubbed her horse's neck "Time to turn around."

Her horse snorted as its ears suddenly stood straight up.

"What is it girl?" Corinne looked towards the woods, her sixth sense telling her that something wasn't quite right "Come on. Let's head back towards town."

"Leaving so soon?" A voice sneered.

Corinne slightly cringed. _Great._

"Dismount slowly." the man said "And don't make any sudden movements."

Corinne did as instructed, knowing that her sword was pretty useless up on her horse. When her feet were on the ground, she turned and faced the man, her hand resting right above her sword. Her mouth went slightly slack as she looked up at his seven foot height.

"Well, Mademoiselle," he said mockingly "You are going somewhere your friends will never see you again."

Then, before she even had a chance to move, something hard and cold slammed into the back of her head, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

**(SO, this is the 'prequel' to Kingdom of My Heart. You can pretend it's the prequel or pretend it's not. So... Here it is.)**


	2. The Cottage

**Liana pushed open **the window to the small cottage and smiled "It's a beautiful day, Alexa. Don't you think?"

Alexa nodded in agreement "It is. How do the flowers look?"

"Perfect." Liana walked over to her bed and picked up the basket that was sitting beside it "We'd better get busy." she gently scratched the ears of her sleeping spaniel "Come on Sparkles. Time to start the day."

The dog yawned, then stood up and jumped to the floor, wagging her tail happily.

Alexa rubbed her white Westland Terrier's head, but the dog kept on sleeping.

"Lilly." she said "Wake up."

The dog didn't stir.

"I think she's starting to pick up your sleeping habits." Liana teased.

Alexa rolled her eyes, then picked the dog up off the bed "Come on girl. Let's go."

Lilly yawned and looked around warily, then she followed the girls out the door.

The girls began their daily chores and tending to their flower gardens.

"I still can't believe these flowers have diamonds in them." Alexa commented as she picked a yellow rose.

Liana laughed "I know."

Just then, their attention was drawn to the sound of their dogs barking back behind their house.

"They must have found another gopher hole." Alexa said, rolling her eyes slightly.

Liana frowned "That's not their gopher bark. That's what they sound like when someone comes into the yard." she stood up and dusted her hands off on her skirt.

Alexa followed "Are you sure?"

The two dogs came scurrying up to them barking, then spun around and ran back into the woods.

"Posistive." Liana answered, then she ran.

The dogs led them back to an old dirt road that was several yards behind their home, and into the woods on the other side.

"Oh no." Alexa gasped as they spotted a person laying in the ditch beside the road.

"How did she get there?" Liana asked as she and Alexa jumped down into the gully.

The ditch wasn't terribly deep. It went about two feet down. But it was still a little difficult to pull the girl out.

After they got her up onto flat ground, they sat back to catch a breath.

"She's not that heavy." Alexa said "But that was not easy."

Liana nodded in agreement "We need to get her to the house and make sure she's okay."

Alexa nodded in agreement.

Once they finally got her back to the house they laid her on Liana's bed,

"I'm started to wish Ian and Jeremy were here." Alexa said teasingly "_One _of them could have carried her."

Liana glanced at the unconscious girl "I wonder who she is... and where she came from."

"We'll find out more when she wakes up." Alexa answered as she stood up "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Liana nodded "She has quite a knot on the back of her head, but it's not too serious." she stood up and tossed the rag over onto the nearby table "Come on. We need to get to work on the garden." she took one last look down at the girl, then walked out the door, Alexa right behind her.

**Corinne tried not **to move as she started trying to wake herself up, just in case whoever had hit her before was still around.

The sound of a dog barking in the near distance reached her ears as a slight breeze blew across her face.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying on a bed in a small cabin. She sat up slowly and looked around. There was another bed about three feet away from the one she was on. A window over top of the other bed was open, letting in the cool breeze. Two guitars were leaning against the wall. There was also a small table that had two small stools on either side.

"Okay." She said slowly "Wherever I am, I'm not with a criminal." she stood up from the bed and waited for a slight dizzy spell to pass before she tried walking "Okay. A way out." she spotted a wooden door off to her left "A door. How convenient." she walked over to it and turned the knob "Better yet. It's unlocked." she pushed the door open and stepped outside. She was instantly met with the fragrance of the massive amounts of flowers that were planted across the yard.

She couldn't help but smile as she took in the view. An array of rainbow flowers filled the yard, which came up to a river. Beyond the river was several trees, and the top of the mountains beyond could be seen over the top. It looked like it had been taken out of one of Aramina's books. It was quite breathtaking.

She walked over to the river and splashed some of the cold refreshing water on her face. She looked towards the right side of the yard as the sound of humming reached her.

Weeding one of the flower gardens were two girls. One was brunette and the other, who's back was to her, was blond.

Corinne slowly approached the two "Hi."

Alexa looked up at her shocked "Oh! You're awake!"

Corinne nodded and smiled "I take it you own the house?"

Alexa nodded as she stood "Yes. I'm Alexa and this is my friend, Liana."

Liana stood up and dusted her hands off on her skirt, then turned to face Corinne "Hello..."

Corinne's eyes widened as she came face to face with the girl "H... I."

"This is insanely weird." Alexa said "You two look _a lot _alike."

Corinne took a step back and shook her head to clear it "Um... Hi. I'm Corinne."

"Like Alexa said, I'm Liana." Liana mentally pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear about the same time Corinne did. The two stared at each other, then quickly returned their hands to their sides.

"Do... where am I?" Corinne asked a few seconds later.

Alexa snorted slightly "In the middle of nowhere... literally."

"How do I get to Paris?"

Liana and Alexa glanced at each other "Paris?"

"Yeah. You know... France?" Corinne stared at the girls in disbelief "You've never heard of Paris? Big city? King Louis? The Romance Capital of the World, as Aramina likes to put it."

"Maybe in passing." Liana answered slowly "It rings a slight bell, but nothing definite."

"Maybe we can go into town and get a map." Alexa suggested "We were going to heading there today anyways."

"Thank you." Corinne smiled slightly. She was starting to wonder _how _far away she was from Paris if these girls hardly knew about it.

"Just make yourself comfortable." Liana said "We're gathering up some flowers to sell in town."

"Would you like me to help?" Corinne asked "I grew up on a farm, so I know the difference between a plant and a weed."

"If you want to." Alexa smiled "We'll get done quicker."

So, Corinne joined in the work.

After a few minutes, Liana started humming. Then Alexa joined her. It wasn't long til they were singing.

Corinne sat back on her heels and listened:

_**If I could wish for one thing,**_

_**I'd take the smile that you bring**_

_**Wherever you go in this world I'll come along**_

_**Together we dream the same dream**_

_**forever I'm here for you you're here for me**_

_**Oh whoa-oh two voices one song.**_

Corinne smiled slightly. That made her think of her friends in Paris. They had stuck together like glue since they had met. Not to mention they had all had the same dream, right up til it came true.

"Corinne?" Liana said gently "You okay?"

Corinne looked up at her and nodded "Yeah. I was just thinking of my friends. Ever since we became friends, we've always been there for each other. I don't know what I would do without them."

Alexa smiled "We know that feeling. It's not easy being apart."

Liana laughed slightly "In fact. It's dangerous."

Corinne shook her head then returned to picking flowers "You have no idea."

"**What do you **mean, you lost her?" A tall, broad man shouted "How did you lose her?"

"We were traveling through some woods. And when we got to the docks, she was gone!" One of his servants answered "We did hit a pretty big bump in those woods."

"And you didn't check to make sure you still had your cargo!?" The big man pounded his fists into the stone wall of his castle "You idiots! Without that girl, I can't use her as a bribe to get Louis to hand over his kingdom! She's the only thing that is more important to him that his crown! Get out there! Find that girl and bring her to me!"

The two started to scurry off, but their King stopped them "And if you have to kill her, just do it. I can still use her as a bribe. Then once he hands over the run of France to keep that musketeer from harm... he'll figure out he's been tricked."

**(Figured I'd go ahead and give you the next chapter since the Prologue was so short. I hope you liked!)**


	3. Finding a Map and starting back

"**You seriously found** a girl in a mirror?" Corinne asked as she walked down the road with Liana and Alexa.

"Mm-hm." Liana nodded "She'd basically been trapped by an Evil Muse names Lydia. So we decided to help her."

Corinne smiled slightly. She wasn't exactly sure whether this story was true or not, but it was amusing "So... what happened?"

"Well, we left." Alexa said "Walked forever. Met a set of twins..." Liana and Alexa both giggled slightly "Walked some more, ran from a flying serpent... long story short, we defeated Lydia in the end."

Liana laughed at the memory "I still remember when Ian and Jeremy rode up beside us. Talk about relief!"

Alexa nodded in agreement "You know, they never did answer the question as to where they came from." she looked up the road aways "Oh! There's the village!"

"Sorry we had to walk." Liana added "But we don't own any horses."

"It's okay." Corinne quickly waved her off "I'm used to walking."

Alexa looked down at Corinne's boots "You have an interesting outfit."

"Ye-ah." Corinne glanced down at her mid-calf length musketeer dress "My friends and I picked up pretty fast that in our line of work, ankle length dresses could be a disaster." she blew a strand of hair from her face "Thankfully, we figured that out _before _there was a chance for a disaster."

"What do you do?" Alexa asked "Surely it can't be too dangerous."

Corinne burst out laughing "You have no idea."

Liana and Alexa looked at each other and shrugged. They would have asked some more questions, but they had reached the village and people were already starting to come to buy their flowers. Especially since theirs' were the only ones that had diamonds in the middle.

"I'll catch up with you later." Corinne whispered "I'm going to see if I can find a map." she sighed as she walked away "A _world _map."

"**Where on earth **is she?" Viveca mumbled.

Louis leaning back in his throne and groaned "Why am I being so overly protected?"

The three female musketeers, along with Treville and one other was standing guard around Louis in the throne room. Fifteen musketeers stood outside the room, and several more were standing at all points inside and outside the castle.

"Hello." Renee growled "Corinne has been missing for two weeks! That means something _major i_s up."

Louis shook his head "Are you sure she didn't just run home to see if her mother was okay?"

"That was the first place we looked." Viveca answered "And it's not like Corinne to disappear for a large amount of time without letting someone know."

"Or breaking free and getting back." Aramina added "Whoever kidnapped her must either be _really _good or _really _strong."

Treville looked back at the King "I believe the girls are right. We all know Corinne. Plus, she isn't anywhere in France, Russia, Italy, or any of the other surrounding kingdoms. They've all been searched thoroughly."

Louis nodded slowly. The absolute truth was... he was worried. _Really_ worried. It wasn't that Corinne hadn't gotten into tough situations before, because she had. It was just that no one could seem to find her... and she couldn't seem to get back. He could tell by the way the three girls kept glancing at each other, they were worried. Probably more than he was.

Either she was really well hidden, or she wasn't there to be found.

**Corinne walked around **the small town. There were a few people here and there but not many. The town proved to be _way _smaller than Paris., for which Corinne was quite grateful.

She asked around as to where she could find a world map, and finally came across a man who had some.

"Do you have a world map?" Corinne asked.

"I do." The man answered "But it'll cost you."

Corinne sighed. She didn't have any money "Could I just look at it, then give it back?"

"Nope." the man crossed his arms "It costs to look."

She groaned as the frustration began to build up "Look. I need to know how far away from home I am. And I need to see that map!"

"Sorry, _girl._" The man snapped "But it costs money!"

Corinne's hand was messing with the handle of her sword, but she kept herself from pulling it out.

"How about a flower in exchange for the map?"

Corinne spun around to see Liana standing behind her, a yellow rose in her hand.

The man frowned "I don't take exchanges."

Liana smiled slightly, then tipped the rose down so that the diamond inside was facing the man "No? Okay." she turned to Corinne "Let's go."

Corinne nodded and followed.

"Wait!" The man called "It's a deal!"

Liana turned around and handed him the rose, then took the map "Thank you."

"That was brilliant." Corinne smiled as they walked away.

Liana shrugged "I would have just paid for it, but we need the coins more than we need the diamonds." she smiled "The diamonds are free to us so..."

"Where's Alexa?"

"Ordering lunch." Liana chuckled "And seeing some old friends."

Corinne nodded "Can I take a guess?"

"Go ahead."

"Ian and Jeremy? Twin musicians?"

"You've got it." Liana laughed "They used to be musicians for an Inn that was actually quite a distance from here. But, they moved closer."

"So..." Corinne glanced around, then turned to the other blond mischievously "Which one do you like?"

Liana stopped so fast, it was almost like she had hit a stone wall "I... they're just a couple of boys. Crazy boys at that." she started walking again "We're just friends."

"Mm-hm." Corinne laughed to herself "That's why you're blushing." then she ran to keep up with Liana.

When they reached the Inn, they walked in together. It took only a split second to spot the boys in question.

A set of identical twins were standing on the stage playing their guitars. They were both tall with brown hair and brown eyes. One wore a greenish vest with a yellow shirt while the other wore a brown vest with a white shirt. Even Corinne had to admit, they were _really _cute. She also couldn't help but notice that the one in the white shirt's eyes lit up when he spotted Liana.

As soon as the boys finished the song they were on, they declared they were taking a small break.

"Hello girls." Ian smiled.

"Hi Ian." Alexa returned his smile completely "Hello Jeremy."

"_Okay." _Corinne thought _"Ian's the one that Alexa likes. That means Liana must like Jeremy."_

"How are you, Liana?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm just fine Jeremy." Liana answered.

Corinne smiled _"Yep."_

"What brings you two to town?" Jeremy asked.

"Flowers." Liana answered "And to get a map for our new friend, Corinne."

The twins looked over at Corinne, seeming to notice her for the first time "Whoa!" they both exclaimed.

"Liana!" Jeremy gasped "You didn't tell me you had a twin!"

"If I had known, I would have saved my charm." Ian added with a wink.

Alexa grabbed her basket from the floor and hit the back of his head.

"I was kidding! I was kidding!" Ian cried.

Corinne laughed "Keep your charm, Ian. I don't need it."

"Well, what do you know." Jeremy said "She can already keep us apart."

Ian rolled his eyes "What did you need a map for?"

"I have to figure out where I am in relation to Paris." Corinne answered.

"Ah! I know Paris well!" Ian sat down and leaned the chair back on two legs. He stared at the ceiling for a long moment, then brought the chair back down on all fours with a clatter "Actually, I've never heard of it."

"That's what I was afraid of." Corinne sighed.

The Inn keeper brought out three plates and sat them in front of the girls "Here you are ladies."

"Thank you." the three girls echoed.

Corinne's plate was cleared quickly. When she looked up she saw the other four staring at her she froze.

"Were you hungry?" Ian asked.

Corinne laughed "Sorry. I'm used to eating on the run." she paused for a second "Actually... I was _really _hungry. Wonder when I ate last." she looked down at the map that was sitting in her lap _"I'd better wait to open it till we get back to the cottage." _she thought _"Just in case I have a heart attack."_

"Need help with your gardens tomorrow?" Jeremy asked.

Liana shrugged "You're always welcome to help." she sat down her fork then reached down and picked up her basket "We need to head home before it gets dark."

"We'll see you tomorrow girls." Ian waved.

The three girls walked out of the Inn and started back down the road.

"They're nice." Corinne commented "Are they as mischievous as they look?"

"More." Liana and Alexa answered in unison.

"Is there any guys back home?" Alexa asked.

"Hundreds." Corinne answered "They're everywhere."

Alexa rolled her eyes "You know what I mean! Any that you have a personal interest in?"

Corinne's mind flashed to Louis, but she quickly dismissed the thought "Nope."

Liana glanced at her, but didn't make a comment. The rest of the walk back to the cottage was just random this and that and singing.

Corinne liked listening to them sing together. It sounded really good. And it also made her think of Renee.

"Corinne. Do you sing?" Liana asked a few moments later.

"No." Corinne answered "Renee and Aramina sing. I listen."

"Okay." Alexa nodded "But _can _you sing?"

"Everyone can sing." Corinne said, looking straight down the road.

Liana rolled her eyes and smiled "Can you carry a tune in a bucket or no?"

Corinne shrugged "Don't really know. I tried to avoid any music of any kind while I was around my friends... which was twenty-four-seven. Because if you get Aramina going, you'll never get her to stop. Trust me!" she laughed "And it's really hard to be incognito on missions when someone is constantly humming."

Liana and Alexa looked at each other, then back over at Corinne.

"Missions?" Alexa asked slowly "What do you and your friends do?"

"We're musketeers." Corinne answered. When she saw the totally blank expression on their faces, she continued "Musketeers are those who protect the king and the kingdom. They're like soldiers, just better."

"Oh." Liana nodded slowly "And _you're _a musketeer?"

"Mm-hm." Corinne smiled "My best friends and I are the first and only female musketeers."

"So... Do you carry a weapon?" Alexa asked a bit nervously.

Corinne nodded "Never part with it... unless of course someone takes it."

"Do you have it now?"

"Yep. Apparently they didn't know where I hide it."

Liana cocked her head "Hide... what?"

Corinne pulled out her sword "This."

"Whoa!" Liana and Alexa jumped back.

The musketeer simply laughed and returned the sword to her skirt "Pretty cool, right?"

"Kind of creepy." Alexa answered "But yeah."

Two hours later, they reached the cottage. Corinne spread the map out on the small table.

"This is where we are." Liana said, pointing out the location.

"Thank you." Corinne placed her finger on the spot, then began to pan out around it. Her smile slowly faded as she looked further and further away from their previous spot.

Then, about about two feet on the map later, she finally found France.

Corinne almost choked when she saw the distance "This is not good." she calculated the distance in her head and the amount of time it would take to travel it "It would have taken about two weeks to get here." she mused out loud "Providing they had a means of steady transportation. If I'm walking... it'll take over a month to get back!" she slammed her fist down on the table so hard, it made Liana and Alexa jump "It can't wait that long." she bit her lip as she stared at the map "That's over a thousand miles."

"Are you really thinking about _walking _that?" Alexa asked.

"I have to." Corinne answered "I don't have a horse and I have to get back! There's no telling what danger Louis' in!"

"Who's Louis?" Liana asked.

"He's the king and..."

"You're on first name basis with him?" Alexa asked incredulously.

"That's another story." Corinne looked down at the map "I have to go."

"Alone?" Liana asked slowly "What if whoever brought you here goes after you. No one would ever find you!"

"I hate traveling alone." Corinne admitted "But I don't have a choice this time."

Liana slowly looked over at Alexa.

Alexa glanced over at her "N-o. Liana! Remember what happened last time we left home to save the world?"

"We succeeded!" Liana answered "I know it's not the world this time. But it's-"

"My world." Corinne finished "My family and friends. My life." she shook her head "It's dangerous. _Really _dangerous. I can't ask you to come."

Liana saw the uncertainty on Alexa's face, and the slight longing for a friend on Corinne's. She could also tell that Corinne was really good at hiding her thoughts.

"I'll go." Liana finally said "Alexa, you can stay here and make sure nothing happens to the garden."

"I can't let you go alone!" Alexa gasped.

"I won't be alone." Liana smiled "And neither will Corinne. We'll go together, then I'll be right back."

Corinne stepped forward "I can't let you go, Liana. It's too dangerous. And too far."

Liana turned to face the other blond "That's why you can't go alone."

Alexa looked back and forth between the two, then shook her head "Be careful."

"We will." Liana quickly hugged her friend "And I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"**I can't believe **you came with me." Corinne said as she and Liana walked down the road "You don't even know me."

"I know." Liana smiled "But, I can tell you're desperate. And who wants to travel over a thousand miles alone?"

Corinne chuckled slightly "Who wants to travel over a thousand miles on foot?"

"Too true." Liana agreed "At least today is pretty. It's a good start to-"

"Sh." Corinne suddenly said, holding out her hand.

Liana immediately obeyed.

Corinne suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into some bushes and indicated for her to be quiet.

"We searched back in the woods where the big bump was." One man said "But she wasn't there."

"We found you in a ditch in the woods." Liana mouthed.

Corinne's eyebrows lowered and she carefully peered out through the foliage.

"We have to find her, Drake." A seven foot guy that Corinne recognized immediately said "Or the king will not be happy."

"I know, Heinrich." Drake growled "That's why we're looking!" Drake was about three inches taller than Heinrich "That girl is probably on her way back to Paris. So if we stay on the path, we'll either catch up with her, or she'll run into us."

"Then what do we do?" Heinrich asked.

"We do what the king said." Drake answered "We kill her."


	4. Running into trouble

**Liana stared wide** eyed at Corinne as the men passed by.

"You really are in trouble, aren't you?" she whispered.

Corinne looked over at her and nodded "More than I knew." she leaned back against a tree "We're going to have to take an alternate route than before. It'll take longer, but hopefully, we'll be able to avoid those guys." Corinne pulled out the map "We should be at the end of this kingdom in three days. Then we'll take a ship to..." she cocked her dead "Dulcenia. Then we'll pass through Paladia. Go across the mountains into Appolonia, and... discuss the next one-third after that." she flashed Liana a weak smile "We're going to be walking... forever. It's not too late for you to turn back."

Liana shook her head "It was too late when I said I'd come. I'm not going to desert you now."

Corinne smiled with relief "Thank you."

Liana nodded "But yes, let's avoid those guys."

Corinne slowly stood up "We'd better travel through the woods for right now. Just to be safe."

Liana stood up "Alright." then she followed Corinne back through the trees _"She's definitely someone to trust." _She thought _"And she definitely needs help."_

As they walked, there was very little conversation. Corinne's eyes and ears were wide open as she slowly and quietly picked her way through the woods.

About an hour later, they ran out of trees.

Corinne glanced around then stepped out onto the road "I think it's clear." she suddenly froze as a loud thumb sounded behind her "Or not."

"Well, what do you know." Drake growled "You have a twin."

"Which one are we after?" Heinrich asked "Because we're supposed to get the musketeer."

"_Twin?" _Corinne thought _"They can't tell the difference between me and Liana! Even though we're wearing different clothes!"_

Liana glanced at her, apparently thinking the same thing.

Drake seemed confused for a moment "You're right. And His Majesty doesn't like us doing anything _but _what he says." he faced the two girls "Which one of you is the musketeer?"

Corinne looked over at Liana, then very slowly moved into a musketeer pose.

Liana smiled slowly, then copied the movement precisely.

Heinrich glanced back and forth between them "Um..."

"Get ready." Corinne whispered.

Liana nodded slightly.

"We only kidnapped one!" Drake shouted, grabbing Heinrich's collar "So how come there are two of them?!"

"Run!"

The two girls spun around and sprinted down the road.

Drake released Heinrich's collar and ran, but tripped over his partner's foot and landing in the dust with a *THUD!*****

"Great." Corinne groaned as they ran "We just started and they're already onto us!"

Liana glanced around "Corinne. I have an idea. Follow me!"

Corinne nodded and slowed down half a pace so Liana could take the lead. Then they picked up speed again. Some more woods appeared ahead, and Liana ran into them. Corinne right behind her.

"There's a short cut ahead that will actually get us through a big leg of the journey." Liana said "Unfortunately, they can get through it too. But we'll be safe on the other side!"

"Okay." Was all Corinne could think to say. She could hear the men rushing behind them.

Corinne followed Liana between two identical trees. There was a slight dizzy feeling but, other than that, nothing. A few moments later, they left the trees.

Before them was a large clearing. In the clearing was a small pond, then on the other side of the clearing was a large lake.

"_Great." _Corinne thought _"We're trapped."_ but she continued to follow.

"_**Believe in all that cane be" **_Liana sang quickly, taking Corinne by surprise

"_**A miracle starts whenever you dream.**_

_**Believe, and sing from your heart you'll see. **_

_**You're song will hold the key." **_

Liana sang it faster than it was supposed to be sung, but it was urgent! As soon as the last word of the song left her mouth, she shouted "Melody!"

Suddenly, a huge castle faded into view and three ladies ran out onto a bridge that ran to land.

Corinne's eyes widened. The Diamond castle! That story _had _been true!

The two girls ran across the bridge.

"Ah." One of the ladies on the bridge said. Then she turned to the red headed one "Melody. Would you please?"

Melody nodded, then she lifted a pearly white flute and began to play. A few seconds later, the men froze.

"Whoa." Corinne said around gasps of air "Nice... flute."

"Corinne." Liana said smiling, also gasping for breath "These... are the muses. Phew!" she shook her head "Dorothy. Phaedra, and Melody."

"Hi." Corinne smiled, then took another deep breath and put her hands on her knees "Liana. You can run!"

The other blond laughed "I kept having to speed up to stay ahead of you!"

"Why didn't you say so? I would have slowed down!" the two girls started laughing as they both sat down on the bridge.

"Liana." Melody said slowly "Is she..."

"A new friend?" Liana finished "Uh-huh. She needs to get back to Paris, so I'm going with her so she's not alone."

"That wasn't what I was going to ask, but... okay." Melody smiled "What about Alexa? Still not recovered from last time?"

Liana nodded "You know Alexa. She doesn't have a very big adventurous spirit." she stood up and faced her muse friend "Which is also why I have to ask if you'll go stay with her while I'm gone. I don't want her to be alone."

Melody nodded "You know I will."

"Thank you."

Corinne glanced at Drake and Heinrich "How long will they be like that?"

"For about fifteen more minutes." Dorothy answered.

"Then we better go." Corinne stood up "Thank you for helping us."

Phaedra nodded "Of course. Here." she waved towards the castle and two pegasi came out "These will take you to the edge of the kingdom. But they will go no further."

"You've already done more than enough." Corinne smiled "Thank you so much." she looked over at Liana "Ready?"

Liana mounted her Pegasus and nodded "As I'll ever be." she waved at the muses "Thanks again!" then the pagasus' took off.

"Did anyone else notice how much they looked like each other?" Melody asked.

"Yes." Dorothy and Phaedra answered.

"**I wonder where**..." Viveca shook her head "We've been wondering where!"

"We can't help it!" Aramina wailed "Where is she? What happened? Did someone take her? Who? Why isn't she back yet? Is she de-"

"Aramina!" Renee shouted "STOP!"

Aramina's mouth clamped shut as she stared at her friend wide-eyed.

"Renee." Viveca whispered "You didn't need to scream."

"Sorry." Renee sighed "I don't know what to do. We've looked everywhere. No one has seen anything. There's no sign of struggle anywhere. And Corinne... is still gone!"

Viveca and Aramina looked at each other. Renee normally didn't show emotion... at all. So when you could tell she was worried, you knew she was _really _worried.

Viveca glanced up to where Louis was standing out on his balcony staring into the distance "I believe Corinne is still alive."

"Why?" Aramina asked.

Viveca pointed to Louis "As long as he's here, Corinne's going to come back."

"Louis being here doesn't keep Corinne from being killed." Renee pointed out.

"I know." Viveca smiled "But her being stubborn and hard-headed does."

"Yeah." Aramina smiled slightly "Soooo stubborn. It's gonna be the death of her one of these days."

The other two looked at her sharply. Then they all burst out laughing.

Louis glanced down at the three girls below. The sound of their laughter carried on the wind.

It was a relieving sound. Eased the tension that had been around for the past two weeks.

He walked over to the desk that was in his room and picked up a piece of sketch paper and looked at it. Every now and then, when he was drawing new balloon plans, he'd get lost in his thoughts. Then when he'd finally come out of them, instead of a balloon being on the paper, it'd be the face of a girl... Corinne.

He stared at the paper and sighed "Where are you?"

"**Sire. We bring **some... rather confusing news." Drake said, bowing before his king.

"What?" The king growled.

"We do believe that that girl is on the way to Paris." Drake continued "We actually encountered her."

"So. Where is she?" The king shouted "Why is she not with you?"

"Well... she got away." Heinrich answered "But there was one other problem."

"What?"

"It appears there's two of them."

"WHAT!?" The king stood from his throne and hurled a small table across the room "What do you mean? Two of them."

"There's two of them." Drake answered "They're almost identical! We didn't know which one was the musketeer."

"Fine. I suppose you're _partially _excused this time." The king sat back down "Now listen to me. From now on, I don't care _who _is with her. Kill everyone who gets in the way!"

"Yes, Sire." Drake and Heinrich bowed the turned to exit.

"Oh." The king said "And since there's two of them... take the army."

**(Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope you find this story interesting. By the way, I was watching Barbie Island Princess the other day and guess what I saw... When Ro has a flashaback to when she's a little kid and it shows her father's ship sinking... The Nutcracker is steering the ship! I couldn't believe it! And I thought it was funny so... Thought I'd share! Laterz!)**


	5. Sneaking on Board

"**This is amazing!" **Corinne said "And trust me, being in the air is nothing new. But it never gets old!"

"Especially when you're flying a magical horse!" Liana added.

Corinne looked over at her and smiled "I'm glad you came with me. I never would have known about that shortcut... or the diamond castle."

Liana nodded "Did you find it strange how those two guys couldn't tell us apart?"

"Yes." Corinne nodded in agreement "It worked to our advantage though."

"It's kind of fun having a look-alike." Liana rubbed her pegasus's neck "How long have we been flying?"

"Um..." Corinne looked at the sun "About three hours."

"Do you think we're almost to the border?"

"I don't know. It's a three day walk, so I guess a one day flight?" Corinne shrugged "If Louis were here, he'd know."

Liana smiled "Really?"

"Mm-hm." Corinne avoided looking over at Liana "It's true." just then, an arrow went soaring past the tip of Corinne's pagasus's nose.

"What on earth?" Corinne looked down, her eyes widened "We've got company!"

Liana looked down and gasped "It's a whole army!"

"We've got to get out of the sky!" Corinne said urgently as she looked back down at the army "We're open targets!"

The two pegasus's sped ahead. Showers of arrows flew into the sky. The two weaved in and out, dodging the weapons. But one caught in the wing of Corinne's pegasus, and it quickly began to fall.

"Corinne!" Liana turned her pegasus downward.

"Go home." Corinne whispered to the horse, then she stood up and jumped. As soon as she was off, the pegasus disappeared.

Liana grabbed Corinne's hand and pulled her up.

"Thank you." Corinne said as she situated herself behind Liana "Now. Into the trees!"

The Pegasus dove into the woods below. The horse softly landed and the two girls jumped off its' back.

"Go home." Corinne said then watched as the Pegasus disappeared "Refreshing to know the other one did the same thing." she looked back at Liana "Come on."

"They're in the woods!" A voice shouted.

The two girls looked at each other "Drake." then they ran.

"We could just set the woods on fire!" Heinrich shouted.

Liana flashed Corinne a worried look.

"Oh that would work." Drake snapped sarcastically "If we would have a chance to escape first."

The shadows from the setting sun cast and eerie glow on the trees.

"We've got to find somewhere to hide." Corinne whispered "It too dangerous to keep going."

Liana nodded and pointed ahead "Look. There's a giant oak! Sometimes the middle is hollowed out."

"Perfect." Corinne glanced back at the lighted torches that weren't too far behind "As long as they don't know that."

They ran around tree, and sure enough, there was a large opening. They quickly ducked inside. Corinne pulled a pile of dead foliage over the entrance then backed against the side of the tree.

Neither girl moved as the army ran past shouting. The light from their torches flashed inside the hollowed out tree till they were gone.

Corinne sighed and sat down "That was too close." she whispered.

Liana nodded "Way too close." she pushed her hair out of her face "Now what?"

"We stay here till morning." Corinne answered "It's too late to be traveling through woods that we know nothing about. Especially since now it has five hundred gorillas with torches."

Liana laughed softly "Yeah." she laid down on the mossy ground "Good night."

"Good night." Corinne followed suit and stared up into the blackness of the tree "We'll be home soon." then she curled up and fell asleep.

**The next morning, **Liana and Corinne cautiously stepped out of the tree and looked around.

"I don't see or hear anything." Liana whispered.

"Me neither." Corinne glanced around again "What I would give for a talking lizard."

Liana laughed softly "Come on. We can't be too far from the border."

"**So much for **not being far from the border.**" **Liana sighed "How long have we been walking?"

"Five hours." Corinne answered. She looked around quickly "I wish I knew where those guys were."

Liana nodded in agreement "Same here. Do you think they're waiting at the border?"

Corinne peeked out from behind a tree and smiled "Nope."

"So, we just need to take a ship to Dulcenia now. Right?"

"Right." Corinne scratched her head "You... don't happen to have money for a ship fare... do you?"

Liana reached into her pocket, her face suddenly blanched "Oh no. I _did _have a small bag of money in my pocket!" she groaned "It must have fallen out while we were running!"

Corinne sent her a reassuring smile "It's okay. We'll just have to find another way on."

An hour later, they walked into a town. People were rushing around everywhere, and the smell of fish and saltwater was heavy in the air.

Corinne made a gagging sound "I never did like fish."

Liana laughed "It definitely stinks." she grabbed Corinne's arm "Look! There's Heinrich!" the two girls dodged behind a wagon that was loaded with barrels and looked around.

"They're guarding the place to pay for a trip. As well as the boat." Corinne shook her head "We have to get on that boat!"

"Hey!" A man walking by shouted to another man "Get these barrels loaded on the cargo ship heading to Dulcenia!"

Corinne smiled "Cargo ship? That'll do!"

"But how are we going to sneak on?" Liana asked.

Corinne pointed to the wagon "The bottom of the carrier is about a foot and a half above the axles. While the sides hang down enough to cover them."

"Oh." Liana nodded "We're just going to ride on?"

"Yep." Corinne nodded "And we'd better get on quick or it's going to leave without us!"

The two girls quickly crawled under the wagon. There turned out to be a rather large ledge on each side, which made the ride a bit more comfortable.

Liana looked out a small crack that was in the boards and watched as they passed several of the soldiers that were looking for them. Not one of them were under seven foot, or weighed less than three hundred pounds... all muscle.

The wagon jolted suddenly, almost throwing Liana from her perch.

Corinne cringed as Liana struggled to keep herself up.

After a few moments, Liana sent her a thumbs up and they both sighed with relief.

The wagon was finally loaded onto the ship, and the two girls slipped off and hid behind some large piles of cargo.

"Maybe by some chance we'll get to Paris before they do." Corinne whispered "Because there's no way all those musketeers will be able to out muscle those guys. They'll have to outsmart them. And if they have a few moments to plan, they'll be good."

"And if we don't make it back before they do?" Liana asked "What if they're already there? I mean, they kidnapped you. Right?"

Corinne nodded "You've got a point. But I'm guessing they were going to try to use me for a sort of trade or something. You know, me for the kingdom."

Liana's eyebrows rose "Would the king go for that?"

Corinne looked down at the floor "I... don't know."

Liana opened her mouth to say something, but clamped it back shut as the door slammed open and some men started loading more cargo.

**Ian and Jeremy **pulled up to the small cottage.

"Hello girls!" Ian called.

Alexa and Melody stepped outside and waved.

"I still say they're cuter outside the mirror than when I was inside the mirror." Melody whispered.

Alexa laughed "I have no doubts."

Jeremy scanned the yard "Where's... Liana?"

Alexa sighed and looked down at a rosebush "She left."

"What!?" the twins exclaimed.

"But she's coming back!" Melody quickly added.

"Yes. She said she's coming back." Alexa said "She's helping that girl we introduced to you the other day get back home."

"Where is home, exactly?" Jeremy asked slowly.

"Um..." Alexa tittered "Over a thousand miles away."

"What!? Liana just took off halfway around the globe with a complete stranger?!" Jeremy gasped "Please tell me you're joking!"

Alexa shook her head "She... wanted to help Corinne get home."

"So why didn't you go?" Ian asked gently.

Alexa sighed and looked down at her shoes "I... I was scared. I didn't want to leave again. I..."

"Hey, it's okay." Ian said quickly "No one blames you. Connie was a complete stranger."

"Corinne." Melody and Alexa corrected in unison.

"Whatever her name is," Jeremy said, turning his horse back towards the gate "I'm going after her and Liana." He shook his head "After everything, I'm not going to let something happen to her now." then he slapped his horse's reins and took off down the road.

Ian stared after him "To go or not to go, that is the question." he shrugged and dismounted his horse and clapped his hands together "So, which flower garden first, Ladies?"

**Corinne groaned quietly **as she rearranged her legs in the small space.

Liana smiled "Can't stand to not move?" she whispered.

Corinne nodded "It kills me!" she crossed her legs and leaned into the crates behind her "Just glad I don't get sea sick. We've been here forever."

Liana shifted slightly "Please don't remind me how long it's been since we've eaten. And these crates don't help."

Corinne glanced behind her head "Potatoes. Nice." she scanned the other crates "Ooh! Carrots!" she reached through the hand hole in the wood and weaseled out two long orange sticks "Better than nothing, right?"

Liana nodded "Definitely." she was about to take a bite of the carrot when someone came shuffling in.

"Hey, Jack!" he called up to the deck "Where did you say you put the potatoes?"  
Corinne slowly looked behind her head and cringed. There was nowhere to hide!


	6. Challenging the Captain

**If words could **explain the look on the sailor's face when he saw the two girls, it'd be something akin to a cow staring at a new gate while the vegetable garden was running away. But it didn't take long for him to snap out of it and force the two girls up onto the deck.

Corinne's hand stayed positioned at her side.

"Captain!" The man shouted "Look what I found below deck!"

The captain of the boat walked over to them. He appeared to be in his late sixties with a full beard and mustache. Not to mention, he was very well dressed and obviously took care of himself.

"What are you girls doing on here?" The Captain demanded.

"It's urgent." Corinne answered quickly "We have to get back to Paris immediately. Not to mention we're being followed by a band of armed men!"

"Well..." The Captain said slowly "You two do look familiar now. Those men back at the docks were looking fer ya."

"That's unfortunately correct." Corinne shook head "And I don't even want to know the reward that they're offering." she saw the men smile as they thought about the money reward _"Must be pretty good." _she thought then added "But please. We _have _to get back to Paris as soon as possible!"

"Paris?" The man who had found them asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Yes! Paris! France!"

Liana couldn't help but smile slightly as Corinne got aggravated. It wasn't funny! But... it was.

"You know." Corinne continued "It's surrounded by Italy, Germany, Morocco and a few other places! You know... in Europe!"

"Ah!" The captain suddenly nodded "I met my wife there."

Corinne sighed with relief "And that beautiful place will be destroyed if we don't get back."

The captain stared at them suspiciously "And how will _you _be able to stop it?"

Corinne looked around at all the men. She knew what was coming "I'm a musketeer."

Just as expected, they all started laughing.

"But you're a little girl!" one of the sailors laughed.

With a sigh, Corinne pulled out her sword and dropped into her most used pose "Uh-huh."

The captain grinned amused "Well. This is new. But anyone can have a sword. The question is, can you use it?"

Corinne shrugged, a smile creeping across her face "Well, Captain. I challenge _you_."

"Ooh." All the other sailors echoed.

"Are you sure about this, Corinne?" Liana whispered.

The other girl nodded "Yep."

The Captain chuckled as he pulled out his large sword "Warning, Child. I've got nearly forty years of experience under my belt. I haven't met a battle that I didn't win."

Corinne smiled "And I've got seventeen partial experience and two years of complete experience. We're about even."

The captain laughed then tried a surprise lunge, but Corinne side stepped it, and the dual was on!

Liana couldn't help but stare as dual moved all around the ship's deck.

The captain's teeth were gritted. He didn't know battling with a girl would be hard! But the thing that kept getting him aggravated, was that Corinne was totally relaxed... and smiling!

"If I didn't know any better," The captain growled "I'd say you were enjoying yourself."

Corinne laughed, and the captain's eyebrows rose "Then I'd say you're right." she flipped up onto the edge of the ship and flipped several feet away from the man.

The captain stared at her "How..."

"We're not finished yet, Captain." Corinne said, waving her sword slightly. It was rather difficult keeping her balance on the edge of the ship. If she fell the wrong way, she'd be in the ocean.

The Captain groaned, then charged at her again. But as soon as he was close enough, she flipped backwards and kicked the man's sword from his hands. It flew through the air. Corinne jumped up and caught it then landed safely back on the railing.

Everyone was staring eyes wide and mouths gaped open as Corinne jumped back to the deck "I must say, Sir. I think I'm looking forward to having forty years of _girl _experience." she handed him his sword, then went to stand by Liana.

The captain shook his head, the smallest hint of a smile on his face "Alright. Fine. You and your sister can stay." then he stomped away.

Liana leaned over to Corinne and whispered amused "We're not sisters."

Corinne just smiled and shrugged.

The sailors went back to their business and left the girls alone.

"Well, I think we have a long trip ahead of us." Corinne sat down on the deck and leaned against the side "With a bunch of people who will barely tolerate us."

Liana sat down next to her "At least they're not throwing us overboard."

"Agreed."

They sat there and watched as the sailors walked back and forth. The men talked about this and that. Some got into some arguments, but the girls kinda felt like it was mainly from boredom.

When they really started listening, was when the men started talking about their families. Even the Captain had a wife, some kids and some grandkids.

"Yep. I sure do miss my family." One man said "It's sad that I see them so little."

the others nodded in agreement.

Corinne looked over at Liana. They were both thinking the same thing... How sad that was.

"You know, I have a five year old girl. She's the sweetest thing." the man continued "She sings for me every time I come home."

"What does she sing, Joe?" another sailor asked.

"Um..." Joe scratched his head "I can never remember. The song always leaves my head and I'm constantly trying to hear it again." he roughly hummed a piece to it.

To Corinne, it sounded like some deformed form of sandpaper scratching, but it made Liana's eyes light up.

She looked over at a guitar that had been sitting just a few feet away for quite some time. It had been driving her crazy! She reached over and picked it up, then began to strum it softly while humming.

Joe looked over at her shocked "Hey! She's playing the song!" he ran over to Liana "Do- do you know the words?"

Liana smiled, then looked down at the guitar as she started singing:

"_**When you feel like your ready to go**_

_**somewhere you've never been**_

_**Make a wish and the dream in you grows **_

_**shining as bright as day**_

_**carrying you far away**_

The story _**begins with a light in your heart **_

_**a fantasy a dream and a spark**_

_**once you believe you are ready to shine**_

_**Bright as the world's ever known**_

_**you are the glow."**_

Then, the requests came from everywhere. The sailors asking if Liana knew this song or that song. If she did, she sang it. If she didn't, the sailor sang it and she figured it out on the guitar.

Corinne couldn't help but marvel as the men began to smile and laugh.

The sun slowly began to sink, and the men started to retire, leaving the girls on the deck.

Liana sat down the guitar and walked over to where Corinne was staring out at the ocean.

"Oi. The guitar will ware on your hands after a little bit."

Corinne laughed "You are amazing, Liana."

"Nah." The other blond shrugged as she leaned against the edge of the ship "I just love music."

"You remind me so much of my friends." Corinne said as she stared into the distance "Especially Renee." she shrugged again "Well... in just the music part. She loves to write songs and sing. But she's more of a no-nonsense person."

"You know." Liana said slowly "You keep mentioning your friends and Renee. Is she Renee Dumas, by any chance?"

Corinne smiled and nodded "That's her. I take it you've heard some of her songs."

Liana nodded "She's an amazing writer!"

Corinne laughed "I know. I fall asleep listening to her write. And listening to Aramina quote poetry or Shakespeare."

"And listening to Viveca groan when she pokes herself with a needle?" Liana guessed.

"Have I talked _that _much about them?" Corinne asked.

Liana shrugged "It's to be expected. Your friends are as big a part of your life as Alexa is mine."

Corinne nodded slowly as she looked back out at the sinking sun. It's fading rays reflecting off of the water that seemed to run endlessly around them "Can I ask you a question."

Liana nodded "Sure."

"Why did you come with me? I mean, I'm a complete stranger." she looked over at the blond beside her "Why did you leave everything behind to help me?"

Liana sighed "I'm not sure, to be honest. Generally, I would _never _have left Alexa behind. I would have apologized completely, then sadly watched you go on your way." she shook her head "But... for some reason, I felt like I _had _to come. Like something on this trip would help me."

Corinne nodded in understanding "I know what you mean. You and Alexa are best friends, right? Or are you sisters?"

"We're best friends." Liana answered "But basically sisters. Her parents took me in when I was little. So we grew up together."

"Took you in?" Corinne suddenly cringed "Sorry. I'm being too nosy."

Liana laughed "No, it's fine. When I was a baby, I was found laying beside a river soaking wet. The person took me to the local orphanage where I lived for two years. When I turned three, a couple came in and adopted me. They liked to travel, so we covered quite a bit of road... then, when I turned five, they decided they didn't want me anymore." she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear "They left me in the village by a fountain. I watched them board a ship and leave."

Corinne could see the moisture building up behind the other girl's eyes.

"I wandered around town for about two days. Then Alexa and her mother came into town to sell flowers. That's when they found me." Liana smiled slightly "The father was the musician for the local Inn. As soon as Alexa's mother found out I'd been abandoned, she took me to the Inn and bought me some dinner. Then she asked her husband if they could take me home. He said yes, and I've lived there ever since." she looked over at Corinne "You know, I've never told anyone my _entire _story. Not even Alexa. All she really knows is that I was abandoned in her town. We really had to stick together after her parents died."

"I'm sorry." Corinne said softly "I can't image not having my mother. My father died when I was seven so..."

"Actually, I think it was all the music that really helped me." Liana said "And the love. But music speaks to the soul. Maybe that's how I was able to accept them. They showed me love and music." she smiled and let out a sigh of relief "So... do you write songs?"

"No." Corinne answered immediately "I am not poetically minded. At all."

"You don't have to be." Liana responded, smiling brightly "Just... think of the situation you're in, the way you feel and the things you love. Then write it."

Corinne just shook her head "Alright. Now it's my turn. This trip could get dangerous." she pulled out her sword "You may need to use this."

"I've never held a sword in my life!" Liana gasped.

Corinne smiled encouragingly "I'll teach you."

Liana smiled mischievously, turned around and picked up the guitar then held it out to the other girl "Consider it a trade."

**(Thank you everyone for you faves, followes, and reviews! They mean a whole lot! This story isn't going to have a whole bunch of romance in it, so I hope that's okay! There'll be a little, but not much. Anyhoo... LATERZ!) **


	7. Dulcenia

**The ship sailed **on for the next few days. The girls helped mop the decks and Liana cooked a few of the meals.

During the day, Corinne taught Liana how to fight with the sword, as well as hand-to-hand combat while in the evenings, Liana taught Corinne how to play the guitar.

They tried to sleep at night, but neither on of them could seem to doze off. The water seemed to go on forever.

Corinne found herself humming as she tried to ignore a sickening feeling in her stomach, thinking she might be getting sea sick.

"Are you okay?" Liana asked one evening while Corinne was leaning against the aide of the ship strumming the guitar slowly.

Corinne sighed "Something isn't quite right, Liana. I just don't know what. I've always had this sixth since about things, but... I was hoping it was just because I was getting sick of the water. Something is wrong."

"Captain!" One of the sailors shouted "There's another ship approaching!"

The two girls looked at each other worried. Then they ran under deck and peeked out through a port hole window.

"It looks like your gut feeling was right." Liana whispered as the other ship came into view "There's Drake."

Corinne bit her bottom lip "And we're sunk."

"Please don't say that while we're on a boat." Liana added nervously.

"But we are." Corinne whispered "We're in the middle of the ocean. There's no where to go!"

Joe came running under deck to them "They're about to start checking the ship."

Corinne sighed _"Why did I let Liana come? She's going to get hurt!"_ she thought _"And it's all my fault!"_

"We're about twenty miles from land." Joe continued "It gets shallow enough to stand in in about ten miles. Can you swim that far?"

"Swim?" The two girls said in unison "Ten miles?"

"There's lots of rocks but no current." Joe said "When you need a rest, you can climb on a rock."

"How far are we from Dulcenia?" Corinne asked.

"When you reach land, heading East. It's about thirty miles up."

"Alright." Corinne looked over at Liana who nodded.

"Let's do this."

"Good luck girls." Joe smiled, then he ran back up the stairs.

"We're not going to make it off this boat without being spotted." Liana said "So, I say, we run. Fast."

Corinne nodded, then the two tiptoes up the stairs and stopped behind the door.

"Let's check below!" Drake's voice shouted.

"Wait." Corinne whispered as she listened to steps coming closer "Wait." then the door knob turned "Now!"

Liana and Corinne shoved the door open, knocking over everyone on the other side and took off across the deck.

"Get them!" Drake shouted as he scrambled to his feet. He smiled when he saw the edge of the deck "Get 'em cornered."

"Ready?" Corinne asked.

Liana nodded "Ready."

then they both dove over the edge and splashed into the water.

"Shoot!" Heinrich shouted, grabbing a bow and arrow from one of the men nearby. Then he shot an arrow into the water.

Corinne jerked back as the arrow flew past her face.

Liana looked up towards the deck, then pointed to the hull of the ship. With a nod, the two girls swam beneath the boat, then watched as arrows sliced through the water.

They could hear the ship's sailors shouting at the men that were firing. But the arrows kept flying.

Corinne's lungs were about to explode! And she knew Liana was running out of air too. She reached over and grabbed the other blond's wrist, then pulled her to the back of the ship where no arrows were falling, and up to the surface.

Liana took a deep breath "Okay. Not fun."

Corinne pointed in the direction of the shore "Come on. We have to make it!"

Liana nodded "Let's go."

They both took a deep breath then dove back under. They went around the area that the arrows were falling into and made a B-line for land.

A large rock came into view, the girls hurriedly swam behind it and came up for air.

Liana pushed her wet hair out of her face "They're still too close."

Corinne peeked around the rock "At least we have some cover here and there. Do you think you can make it?"

"I can if you can."

Corinne smiled and dove back under _"It's just seeing if I ca__n__." _she thought. Just then, she gasped and grabbed her arm. A small trail of blood floated towards the surface.

Liana looked at her, her face worried.

Corinne sent her a thumbs up, then continued swimming forward.

The arrow had just scraped her arm, but the salt water made it sting like crazy! Not to mention she had just lost most of her breath!

Liana grabbed Corinne's hand and pulled her forward to where another rock was. The girls didn't stop long this time. They got a breath of air, then dove back under.

"NO!" They heard Drake shout "They're getting away!"

It seemed like an eternity later that Corinne and Liana pulled themselves up onto the sand.

"Are... you... okay?" Corinne asked around gasps for breath.

Liana nodded "You?"

"I'm good." Corinne looked down at her arm. Part of the sleeve was torn where the arrow had sliced it, and a cut about four inches long was behind it.

"Did it get you bad?" Liana asked.

"No." Corinne answered "It'll be okay. And all that salt water will help it not get infected. Come on. We need to keep moving."

Liana stood up "Okay."

"**How is it **you can't seem to catch two _girls_?" The king shouted after Heinrich and Drake reported their progress.

"They jumped ship!" Drake said quickly "I sent some of the men after them, and a few more on ahead to Dulcenia. We will capture these two, Sire. I promise."

"You had better. Because all these run-ins you're having with the musketeer is just giving her tips on how to defeat us! If she gets back to Paris, she'll spread the word to all the others, then we'll lose! And if we lose, you two will pay dearly!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The two men bowed, then hurried away.

The king shook his head "I may have to take care of this myself."

**Alexa slowly picked **a flower and placed it in her bucket then sighed.

Melody looked over at her "Hey. Are you okay?"

"I guess." Alexa shrugged "She'd been gone so long."

"I'm sure she'll be back." Ian said gently "You did say it was about a four week trip there. Well it's been about one. You have to give her at least ten weeks before you start worrying."

Alexa shook her head "But... what if she gets to Paris and doesn't want to come back? What if she see's the huge city and all it has to offer and chooses it over this?"

Ian rolled his eyes "Seriously Alexa. Liana. Stay in the city?" he shook his head emphatically "She gave up living in a castle to come back here. Liana wouldn't choose to live in the City. That's _you _Alexa."

The brunette frowned "Ian. You'd better duck."

The boy quickly obeyed as Alexa's basket, without it's flowers, soared over his head.

There was a small round of laughs, then they all got back to work.

Meanwhile, the other two girls had _finally _reached Dulcenia.

"**We look amazing." **Liana said wryly as they stepped into the kingdom.

Corinne looked down at their mud caked dresses then over at Liana's limp, mangled hair "I can only imagine."

They both stopped as the smell of roasting chicken floated past them. Reminding both of them that they hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

"Come on." Corinne said "Let's see if we can find someone who will let us _borrow_ a map for a moment. Without charging us."

But, there was no luck. Everyone seemed to have gone home for dinner.

Liana sighed "You don't realize how much you miss home until you're not there."

Corinne nodded in agreement "Yeah. But didn't you leave your home before?"

"Kinda." Liana answered "It wasn't too hard. It had been burnt to the ground."

"Oh." Corinne looked around, trying to think of a plan.

"Anneliese?" a voice said behind them.

They turned around to see a brunette in a plain blue dress.

"Oh. You're not..." the girl cocked her head "Neither one of you are... Uh... Hi."

"Hello." Liana and Corinne said in unison.

"I'm Erica." The brunette held her hand out to them, not seeming to notice the mud and everything else.

"I'm Corinne and this is Liana." Corinne said as she shook the girl's hand "Do you know where we could get a map?"

"Sure. I have plenty at home." Erica nodded towards a carriage that was sitting several yards away "Why don't you two come and get some dinner. You look hungry."

"We don't want to impose." Liana said quickly.

"Oh, you won't!" Erica walked towards the carriage "Come on."

Corinne eyed the transportation curiously. It didn't look like anything a girl like Erica could afford "We're... pretty dirty."

"Don't worry about it." Erica laughed "Come on. When we get back, we'll get you two cleaned up before dinner."

Liana looked over at Corinne who shrugged, then they crawled into the carriage.

"What brings you to Dulcenia?" Erica asked as the carriage rolled up a hill.

"We're heading back to Paris." Corinne answered "I think there may be a problem. And I have to warn my friends and Louis about it."

"Who's Louis?"

"The King."

Erica smiled as her eyebrows went slightly up "You're on first name basis with the king?"

Corinne rolled her eyes "Yes."

"So..." Erica looked over at Liana "You and your sister are going back?"

"We're not sisters." Liana and Corinne said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Erica looked back and forth between them "You two look almost exactly alike."

Corinne glanced over at Liana "Pretty positive my mom would have told me if I had a sister."

Erica nodded "Okay. You have a point. We're here."

The carriage door swung open and the two blonds stared at the building before them.

"This... is a castle." Liana said slowly "You... live here?"

Erica smiled as their expressions "Yes. I'm married to King Dominic."

Corinne and Liana's eyes widened "Oh." they said quietly.

"Please. No formalities." Erica said quickly "I'm just a normal person like everyone else."

Corinne smiled "I think we can manage that."

Erica led the two inside "Dominic will be home in a few minutes so..."

"I'm back." a voice echoed.

"Or he's back right now." Erica smiled then turned to face a walk way.

A tall, handsome, brown haired blue eyes man came walking towards them. He frowned slightly when he saw Erica's dress "Were you in town again?"

Erica laughed "You know me."

He smiled then kissed her cheek "Yeah. I know you." he looked over at the two blonds and froze "Uh..."

"Dominic, this is Corinne and Liana." Erica said quickly "Corinne and Liana, this is Dominic."

"Hi." Liana waved slightly.

"No, we're not sisters." Corinne said before Dominic could ask.

The king nodded slowly "Okay. Are you staying for dinner?"

"They are." Erica answered "Right after we get them washed up."

"Okay. I'll be in my office." Dominic gave Erica a quick hug before he retreated down the hall.

"Come on." Erica led the two upstairs where they washed up and were handed a couple of other dresses to put on... which happened to look exactly alike. They were both a deep pink. They were elegant, yet simple.

"My guess, she did that on purpose." Liana laughed as she was standing beside Corinne in front of a full length mirror.

Corinne nodded "Oh yeah." she started twisting her hair so she could put it up in a bun when she glanced over at Liana, who was working on pulling the sides of her hair back "Hey."

Liana looked over at her "Hm?"

"You want to get them really confused?" Corinne asked mischievously.

Liana smiled "Oh yeah."

Then they both quickly pulled their hair up into ponytails.

"This is crazy." Corinne said as she stared at their reflection.

"No kidding." Liana shrugged "Come on. They're holding dinner for us."

A maid walked into the room "Uh..." she looked back and forth between the two "Madames. Dinner is ready. Please, follow me."

The two girls looked around as they were led down the halls.

"What I would give to clean this place." Corinne mumbled.

Liana looked over at her confused "Clean?"

"Yeah. When you clean, you find things you never would have originally." Corinne answered "Besides, cleaning's not so bad. Me, my three friends and the person who trains us are castle maids."

"Interesting combination." Liana turned a couple of circles "This is quite amazing."

"Here we are. The dining room." The maid pushed open to large double oak doors "Dinner is served."

"Hi." Erica greeted "I'm... not sure which is which now."

Dominic glanced up at them "I'm not even going to try and guess."

The large dinner was eaten around friendly chatter and mild bantering. An hour and a half later, they stood up from the table, not able to eat another bite.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Erica asked as they walked from the dining room.

Corinne knew that Drake and Heinrich were probably looking for them. And they probably had men coming into town, since it was the closest kingdom. She opened her mouth to say that they had to keep moving, but stopped when she looked over at Liana.

It was obvious she was exhausted, but she wasn't going to say anything because she knew the urgency of saving Corinne's home.

Corinne took a deep breath then smiled "If ti wouldn't be too much trouble."

from the corner of her eye, she saw Liana smile with relief.

"Of course not." Erica smiled "Come. I'll show you to a room. Would you rather bunk together?"

Corinne shrugged "Whichever."

they were led to a room that had two beds "How's this?"

"Perfect." the two girls answered.

Erica leaned against the door frame "Your dresses should be cleaned... and repaired, in the morning."

Corinne nodded "Thank you."

"Good night." Erica gently pulled the door closed behind her.

Liana walked over and fell on one of the beds "I am so... tired."

Corinne sat on her own bed and pulled off her boots "I know. Me too."

Liana picked at some lint on the blanket "Do you think they're here?"

"I do." Corinne laid back and stared at the ceiling "They're going to try and keep us from getting back to Paris. And the closer we get, the more desperate they're going to get. You can stop here if you want."

Liana smiled "Why stop when we're almost there? It'd be like deciding to stop writing a song when you have all the lyrics and just need the music." she rolled over on her back "It's funny how everyone thinks we're sisters, huh?"

Corinne chuckled "Yeah. Ironic."

"What if we were?" Liana asked "I mean, if it were possible."

Corinne smiled "That'd be totally awesome."

They both laughed softly.

Liana glanced out a window "What if we have to make a run for it again?"

"I was thinking about that." Corinne sat up and lifted the hem of her dress "I'd die if I had to run in this." she thought for a moment "Can you sew?"

"Yes." Liana answered "Alexa and I both made our dresses."

"Okay." Corinne grasped the hem of her skirt, then with a yank, tore a slit up the side, then folded it under so that the skirt was now the same length her musketeer dress had been "Just in case."

Liana smiled slightly then walked over to a small dresser "There's normally sewing supplies in one of these... tada!"

After sewing up Corinne's dress they laid back down and slowly fell asleep.

**It was five****-****thirty** in the morning when Corinne's eyes snapped open. She listened carefully.

Someone was coming up the castle road.

She crawled out of her bed and walked over to the window. The rising sun revealed five men carrying spears with bows and quivers draped over their shoulders, marching towards the palace.

"Oh no." she ran over to Liana's bed and shook her shoulders "Liana. Liana wake up!"

Liana sat up quickly "What?"

"We have to go. Now!" Corinne answered, sliding her feet into her boots "They're here."

Liana quickly pulled on her shoes "Okay."

Corinne suddenly froze "Oh no."

"What?"

"My sword! It's still in my other dress!" Corinne face palmed "I was so tired last night I didn't even think!"

"We'll have to do without it." Liana said "We don't have a choice."

Corinne nodded, then they ran from the room and down the stairs.

"We'd better go out the back." Corinne said, pointing the way.

There was a loud banging on the front door, and a maid scurried to answer it.

"Wait." Corinne grabbed her arm "Where's the laundry room and where's the kitchen?"

The maid quickly pointed her in the direction. Thankfully, they were both on the same hall.

Corinne ran into the laundry room where her dress, now clean, was hanging.

"If we had time, I'd just change!" she mumbled. She pulled up the top two ruffles of the skirt, then grasped the sheath that was inside and tore it out. Then she slipped it into a place in the skirt she now wore. She glanced up at Liana who was staring at her "When I had a hard time falling asleep last night, I started tweaking with the skirt. I just forgot that I didn't have my sword."

"Ah." Liana nodded, then they ran to the kitchen and out the back door.

"There they go!" a man shouted.

"Great." Corinne mumbled as she and Liana took off across the yard "If I remember correctly. This way is right."

Liana simply nodded, trying to ignore the fact that arrows were striking the ground right behind their heels.

They ran into some trees, but when they got back out of them, about thirty yards ahead was a huge ravine with skinny rock structured across it.

"Now what?" Liana asked.

Corinne glanced back at the men, then to the ravine "Jump."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

When they reached the edge, they jumped and landed on the first one, which swayed slightly.

The men behind them skid to a stop and stared. One finally snapped out of it and shot an arrow.

Liana gasped as it zoomed past her head.

"Keep going." Corinne said encouragingly.

And Liana did. When they jumped to the one right in the middle, Liana's foot slid out from beneath her and she fell.

**(I think 'rock structure' is the right name for those things. Well, if you don't know what I'm talking about, watch Tangled. That _really _tall rock that falls and traps Flynn and Rapunzel in the cave, _that _is what Corinne and Liana were jumping across. Well... I hope you enjoyed! Oh yeah, I _am _working on a Mermaid Tale 4 as well as a Mariposa story (which I believe will be posted next!) Laterz!)**


	8. Right on Time

Corinne lunged for Liana and grabbed her wrist just as she rolled over the side. Corinne gritted her teeth as her stomach slammed into hard rock beneath her and she held onto Liana as hard as she could. But she hadn't been able get a good hold on the girl, and she was starting to slip away. She would have tried to grab her with her other hand, but it was keeping her from falling off the rock.

"_No!" _Corinne thought "_Please! Don't fall. I can't do this alone."_

"Oh look." she heard one of the men smirk "Easy target."

Corinne quickly tuned her ear out "Grab onto my wrist!" she called down to Liana.

"I can't!" Liana called back up. She looked down at the hundreds of feet below.

"Don't even think about it." Corinne said through gritted teeth "I'm not going to let you go any more than I'd let one of my best friends go! Oh no." Liana's hand slipped further from her grasp, till she was just gripping her fingers "No. Please. No!"

Just as Liana's fingers slipped out of Corinne's hand, a longer arm swung down and got a death grip on Liana's wrist.

Liana looked up in shock "Jeremy!"

Corinne was staring at the young man "Where did you come from?"

Jeremy glanced over at her "Is that how all girls say thank you?" then he worked his way to his knees and pulled Liana back up onto the rock.

As soon as she caught her breath, Liana threw her arms around Jerem'y neck "Thank you."

Jeremy laughed as he happily returned the hug "Not a problem."

Corinne smiled then stood up "Ready to get out of here?"

Liana nodded, then looked back the way they had come "Oh. Is that why he didn't shoot?"

All five men were laying unconscious on the ground.

Jeremy chuckled "Those guys are big. But they still couldn't quite fight with my horse."

Corinne laughed as she jumped to the next rock "Come on."

Jeremy whistled at his horse "Find a way across boy!" the horse snorted, then ran down the ravine to where it was about ten feet across, with no rock structures, and jumped over.

"Wish we could jump that far." Corinne mumbled.

Liana laughed "No kidding."

When they finally got to the other side, they all sat down in the grass to catch their breath.

"How did you find us?" Liana asked Jeremy, who got up to make sure his horse was okay.

He shrugged "I got a world map and looked at it. And knowing the trouble you and Alexa have a tendency to get into, I decided to take the round-about way."

Liana laughed "I don't think Alexa and I have ever been in this much trouble before."

Corinne shook her head and smiled "It's hard to get in more trouble than my friends and I have already been in. Between burglar colonies, being stuck in the attic of a burning building, flying arrows. Insane criminals and so-forth-so-on. I've had my share of trouble."

Jeremy stared at her "What are you?"

Corinne pulled out her sword and slightly swung it on her finger "I'm a musketeer."

Jeremy turned back to his horse _"So..." _he thought _"They allowed Liana to take off halfway around the universe to go to a place she'd never been before with a complete stranger who carries a weapon!?" _He shook his head "Uncanny."

"We should go." Corinne said "Those guys are starting to wake up."

The other two nodded, then they quickly retreated into the woods.

"So glad there's a lot of trees." Corinne said as they walked "It makes tracking us harder."

"Even though we're not camouflaged." Liana added, lifting her skirt slightly.

"Hey..." Jeremy said slowly "You're wearing the same thing."

Corinne rolled her eyes "He just noticed?"

Jeremy shrugged "Hey. As long as I know which is Liana and which is Connie," he pointed to them as he said their names "I'm good."

"It's Corinne." The two girls corrected.

"Sorry." they walked in silence for a little bit before he spoke "So... um... Cor... Conrie."

Corinne sighed "Connie is fine, Jeremy."

"Okay. Corinne." Jeremy flashed her a smile "Why do you need to get back to Paris?"

Corinne shook her head as Liana laughed. Boys! "To hopefully warn my friends about the army so we can think up a quick plan to keep Louis safe."

"Who's Louis?"

Corinne sent Liana an unbelieving look. Then they both said "He's the king."

"Oh." Jeremy nodded "So. You're on first name basis with the king?"

Corinne sighed "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I wish I had a map."

Jeremy reached into his horse's saddle bag and pulled out a thick fold of paper "As you wish."

Corinne smiled and took the paper from him "Thank you." she unfolded it enough to see their route "We're heading the right direction. We'll go as far as we can till it gets dark. We should reach Paladia by tomorrow evening."

Jeremy nodded "You've got this covered, huh?"

Corinne pushed her ponytail over her shoulder "I wish."

They walked the next several hours. Only stopping by a river long enough to let Jeremy's horse get a drink and refill the water bottles that Jeremy had brought.

When one of them started getting tired, they'd ride the horse for a little bit so that they didn't have to stop.

When the sun finally sank below the horizon, they stopped.

"We can't build a fire." Corinne said "If they're following us, that's a dead giveaway."

"Where do we sleep?" Jeremy asked.

"The branches of these trees are huge." Corinne answered "Maybe that'll work. Of course, suggesting you don't move in your sleep. I know that neither Liana nor I do."

Jeremy smiled "My brother says that I'm so still he thinks I'm dead."

That made the two girls laugh.

"One of us should probably stay up and keep watch." Liana suggested "Just in case."

"I'll take the first watch." Jeremy volunteered "You girls go ahead and hit the.. tree."

The two girls nodded then climbed a tree that was nearby.

"You're right." Liana said as she laid back on a branch "These branches are huge. And slightly comfortable."

Corinne laughed softly "Good night."

"**They're going to **reach Paris in about three weeks." the king growled "Since you can't seem to catch them, I'll take care of them myself."

"Sire." Heinrich said nervously "I'm afraid we don't know where they are. They have disappeared."

"WHAT!?" the King Bellowed "Then find them! NOW!"

**Louis looked out **at his balloon that was laying deflated in the yard. It was weird. It didn't feel right going up in it when Corinne wasn't there. It was like she was the one who made it even worth anything.

"Who am I kidding?" he mumbled to himself "She's the only one that makes _anything _worth anything."

"She's coming back." A voice behind him caused his to jump and spin around.

The three girls were standing in the doorway.

"She'll be back." Renee said "She always is."

Aramina laughed softly "Even when we all think she's gone for good, she shows back up."

"Just keep hanging on." Viveca added "It's not easy waiting. Trust me. She's our team leader. We're kind of lost without her." when Louis raised an eyebrow Viveca shook her head "I said kinda."

Louis chuckled slightly "Okay. Trust me, I'm waiting."

**(Thank you everyone for all your reviews! You would not believe the trouble i went through to post this chapter! My computer's being a real pill! Hope you enjoyed!)**


	9. The Nightmare

**Liana groaned slightly **as her mind wandered into a dream:

**The soldiers that were chasing them earlier were running by the tree ****that they had stayed in the first night****. The lights of their torches flashing off of the tree walls. The shouting and fire flashed before her eyes. Suddenly, the scene changed. She wasn't in the tree, she was in a house. In a small room. There was shouting and the sound of a baby crying. Light from a fire outside illuminated off the walls. A lady, who was only a silhouette ran into the room and picked up the baby from the crib on the other side of the room. Then she turned and ran towards Liana. But the room door bu****rst**** open, and a dark figure stepped inside, a sinister grin on his face. **

**The silhouette ran towards her, but the man knocked her out of the way. Then his big hands reached for Liana.**

Liana sat up with a gasp. Sweat was pouring down her forehead. With a sigh, she looked over at Corinne, who still appeared to be fast asleep. She leaned against the trunk of the tree and let out a breath of air.

She slowly climbed down and sat beside Jeremy "Hi."

The boy jumped slightly "Hey. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore." Liana answered "I can take the watch now."

"You sure?"

"Mm-hm." She smiled and nodded "Good night Jeremy."

He smiled, then stood up and walked to a tree that was a few yards away, climbed up and fell asleep.

Liana hummed quietly to herself as she stared into the darkness.

She heard a gasp above her head then jumped as Corinne hit the ground beside her.

"Are you okay?" Liana asked.

Corinne laughed "I'm good." she shook her head "Hit the ground. Nothing new there."

"I thought you didn't move in your sleep."

"I usually don't." Corinne said as she scooted against the tree trunk "It was just..."

"Having a nightmare?" Liana guessed as she leaned against the tree "What happened?"

"I was in Paris." Corinne started "But I couldn't do anything. Everyone was in trouble. My friends, my mom. Louis. And I couldn't move! They were all calling for help and..." she shook her head "Then it changed. I was at home. There was a bunch of shouting and something outside was on fire. And I heard..."

"A baby cry?" Liana asked, sitting up straight.

"Yeah." Corinne looked over at her confused "How did you know?"

"I just had the same dream." Liana answered "I've had it for as long as I can remember. But I never told anyone."

"Wait. You were dreaming that you were in _my _house?" Corinne asked.

"I don't know where I am in those dreams." Liana answered "What happens in yours. I mean, after the baby cries?"

"It's more like a memory than a dream." Corinne said, staring up at the stars "Anyways, my mom comes into the room. I must be little or something, because she picks me up, then she starts to run to the other side of the room. Then this big guy comes in and... I woke up there."

"That is so weird." Liana mumbled "How are we having the same nightmare?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the woods. They're kind of creepy." Corinne said.

"Maybe even haunted!" Liana added with an overly dramatic terrified voice.

The two girls laughed which instantly calmed their nerves.

"On a happier subject." Corinne said a second later "Jeremy."

"What about him?" Liana asked slowly.

"He is smitten." Corinne said in a sing-song voice.

"We're just really good friends!"

"Maybe." Corinne looked over at the girl and laughed "He likes you as much as you like him."

Liana crossed her arms "Oh? And what about you and _Louis._"

Corinne's eyebrows lurched "What do you mean?"

"It is _so_ obvious that you're not just one of his body guards." Liana sent her a winning smile "So. Does he like you as much as you like him?"

Corinne clamped her mouth closed then slowly answered "No-o. He's my boss."

"Mm-hm." Liana shook her head "Corinne, you're in love with him. Aren't you?"

Corinne stared at her hands, then looked over at Liana smugly "You have to answer my question first."

Liana huffed "You are stubborn, aren't you?"

Corinne chuckled "That's what they tell me."

Jeremy sighed as he shifted on his branch bed. He was so hoping he'd get a positive answer. But now... he was still as unsure as he had been for the past year.

**The next seven **dayswent surprisingly easy. No army men showed up to chase them, and there were no interferences.

They passed through Paladia and Appolonia without any problems and on into the next town.

"**Starving!" Jeremy groaned **"Any one else?"

Corinne shot a glare at him "Why do you even ask, Jeremy?"

"We're out of money." Jeremy continued "No food. no..."

"Jeremy!" Liana cut him off "Please! You're not helping!"

The boy nodded slightly "Alright. Hey look!" he shouted "There's an Inn!"

"What part of 'no money' did you somehow miss?" Corinne didn't mean to keep getting aggravated with him, but her patience was wearing thin.

"Don't you see?" Jeremy said quickly "Sometimes an Inn's entertainment doesn't show up. We could see if we can exchange some food for a song!" he pointed to Liana "Like you and Alexa did that time when you stole my show!"

Liana shook her head "I don't know, Jeremy."

"It's worth a try." Jeremy grabbed the two girls' arms and quickly ran for the Inn.

"Jeremy." Corinne said as she fought to keep her balance "Are you... sure?"

The Inn was five stories tall and painted a shiny white with black shutters. Red curtains hung in the windows.

"An Inn's an Inn." Jeremy answered.

He pushed open the door and froze.

"Whoa." All three of them gasped.

Inside the lobby was lush red carpets and fancy furniture. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling and people in fancy dresses and suits were walking around, some sending the trio odd glances as they passed.

Liana mentally reached up and smoothed back her hair "I'm starting to be glad we got these dresses from a queen."

"Even though they are covered in dirt now." Corinne added.

"Can I help you?" A broad man, who was obviously the manager asked.

"How's your entertainment?" Jeremy asked in a very professional sounding voice "Because I happen to have one of the most beautiful girls in the world with me!" he cleared his through "Most beautiful singer, that is."

Corinne snickered. What a mess up!

The owner looked at them thoughtfully "What do you want as pay?"

"Just a meal." Corinne answered.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance." The man said with a curt nod "If you impress me and make my clients happy, I'll reward ya."

"You won't be disappointed." Jeremy said dramatically.

"Ladies, follow me." The man showed them to a room "So you can wash up before I put you on stage." then he led Jeremy to another room.

"Remind me to hit Jeremy later." Liana said as she splashed some water on her face.

Corinne smiled "You'll be fine."

Fifteen minutes later, they were led into a HUGE dining area. There were at _least _a hundred people in there!

"Come." the owner led them to a stage at the other end of the room. It looked like a stage from a theater! It was surrounded by lights and had curtains hanging from the sides "There's some instruments over there. Do good." then he marched off.

"You can do it." Corinne said as she handed a guitar to Liana "They'll love you!"

Liana nodded nervously, took the instrument then walked out onto the stage. Suddenly, all the lights went out except for one bright light that was shining straight on Liana.

She froze, her heart started pounding so hard she could barely breathe.

Corinne frowned as she watched Liana standing stock still in the middle of the stage "She's got stage fright."

"That's not possible." Jeremy whispered "She did fine back when we first met."

"But that was different!"

Liana stared at the massive amount of eyes staring at her. Only her. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak.

She spotted the Inn owner frowning as he watched her.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran off the side of the stage.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

Liana sat down the guitar then sank into a corner "I can't do it. Not alone. I always had Alexa with me!" she shook her head "I'm sorry... I can't."

"It's okay." Jeremy soothed as she dropped to his knees in front of her "We'll be fine."

Corinne slowly picked up the guitar and looked towards the stage.

Liana needed a little bit of encouragement... but what? She didn't know any songs good enough!

Taking a deep breath, she walked out into the spotlight, unnoticed by Liana and Jeremy.

"_Just... think of the situation you're in, the way you feel and the things you love. Then write it." _Liana had said back on the ship.

She glanced over at Liana. She was scared and tired. She was in a strange place with a bunch of strange people and basically running for her life.

An idea suddenly came to her. Liana just needed something familiar. Something like... home.

While teaching her to play the guitar, Liana had used a song that she and Alexa had sung to make the diamond castle appear. With a smile, she slowly began to strum the guitar, giving the music a little twist of her own.

Liana's head snapped up and she looked towards the stage "Corinne?"

Jeremy followed her gaze "I hope she knows what she's doing."

Corinne took a deep breath then started singing:

"_**Hidden beneath the ground, is the spring that feeds the creek**_

_**Invisible as the wind, that you feel upon you cheek.**_

_**And every breeze that whispers reminds us constantly**_

_**Sometimes what's real is something you can't see.**_

"Hey." Jeremy said "Isn't that the song that you and Alexa sang at the Diamond castle?"

"Yeah." Liana nodded "She just made it... peppier."

_**Believe in all that can be**_

_**a miracle starts whenever you dream**_

_**Believe. And sing from your heart you'll see**_

_**Your song will hold the key.**_

Corinne began to smile brightly as she got more into the music. She started to walk across the stage, feeling more comfortable with her instrument.

_**Waiting behind the clouds is the sky that's always clear**_

_**And chasing away the doubts you watch the sun appear**_

Liana cocked her head "She... wrote another verse."

Jeremy's head was bobbing to the beat "Catchy."

_**It's shining to remind you as each new day begins**_

_**there's always hope if you just let it in**_

Corinne began to make use of the stage as she sang.

_**Believe in all that can be**_

_**a miracle starts whenever you dream**_

_**Believe. And sing from your heart you'll see**_

_**Your song will hold the key.**_

_**You can paint the stars you can touch the sky**_

_**spread your wings and discover you can fly-!**_

_**You won't know until you try**_

Everyone began to cheer as she resang the chorus, Corinne smiled not realizing how much fun she as having.

_**Oh- oh oh Believe-!**_

_**And dream what can be**_

_**ask with your heart and you will receive **_

_**Believe the beauty is yours to see**_

_**your song will hold the key.**_

The cheering was ear killing when the song came to an end.

Corinne smiled brightly then took a slight bow, laughing to herself. She had just gotten up on a stage and sang! Actually sang!

Liana walked out onto the stage, clapping along with everyone else "You were amazing!"

Corinne laughed then ran over to the other blond and hugged her "I couldn't have done it if it weren't for you." she took a deep breath "I know it's been hard but..."

Liana shook her head "There's always hope if you just let it in."

"Sing another one!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Yeah! Sing another one!" someone else echoed.

"Uh..." Corinne looked down at her guitar. Now what?

Liana smiled as she took another guitar that Jeremy was holding out to her and began to play and sing:

_**Things are crazy these days, time slippin away**_

_**I've got the world ahead of me, I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**'Cause there's so much to do and I'm gonna get through**_

_**Now I'm ready, yeah I'm ready, ready to take it on**_

Corinne smiled brightly then joined in on the chorus:

_**I'm ready for you, are you ready for me?**_

_**I'm invincible, I can do anything.**_

_**I'm ready to go, are you ready to see?**_

_**Don't you know that it's impossible to stop me!**_

As they continued singing, people began to cheer and clap. One song led to another, and another. They sang slow songs, they sang fast songs. Most of the time, people were on their feet clapping to the music... kind of like a concert.

People filed through the doors to listen.

After a bit, Jeremy took over Corinne's guitar and would occasionally join them on numbers.

Everyone found it extremely amazing that there were two girls that looked alike singing and harmonizing perfectly together.

It was two o' clock in the morning before the girls were finally able to get off the stage, not counting the slight eating brake they had been granted.

"Please, stay the night." The Inn's owner said "It's on me."

Corinne looked over at Liana "It _is _late."

"_Very _late." Jeremy agreed with a yawn.

Liana nodded "True. But you know how urgent our situation is. You decide."

"Thank you." Corinne said to the Inn owner "We appreciate it."

"Follow me." the man led the girls to one room "I'm sure you two are used to bunking together, bein' twins and all. There's two beds." then he scurried off to take Jeremy to his room.

Corinne and Liana looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"First we're sisters, now we're twins." Liana laughed "What's with that?"

"I have no idea." Corinne sat down on one of the beds "I think I'm losing my voice! I have never sung so much in my life! And just so you know, for the first time in my life, I..."

"Wrote a song." Liana finished "Wasn't it amazing! Even if it was just the second part of a song." then she smiled softly "Thank you. It really did help."

Corinne nodded the kicked off her boots "We should be in France in about a week. You and Jeremy can head back home then."

Liana froze "Ye-ah." she said slowly "Are you sure you'll be alright in Paris alone?"

"The musketeers are in Paris." Corinne answered "I'll be fine."

Liana nodded then laid down on her own bed "Good night."

"Good night."

"**Sire, we believe **we may have located them." Drake announced, sitting a newspaper down in front of the king "It appears they're quite the singers."

The King shook his head disgusted "Since you idiots can't seem to catch a _teenage girl! __S_end the letter on to Paris and try and get her again. But make Louis believe we have her. Hopefully, we'll get an answer _before _she gets there."

**(Okay, this is probably going to knock interests down 500% but... 'The King' is no one special. He's just a random king who wants to take over Paris. And how Corinne recognized Heinrich, he's the guy who stepped out of the trees at the beginning. Drake's the one that hit her from the back. So... Hope you're not disappointed! **

**And to NinjagoGirl, You'll have to wait and see! If I told you it'd ruin the story! **

**Well... Laterz!)**


	10. Caught

**Corinne woke up **early the next morning and rolled out of the bed. It felt good to actually get a full night's rest.

Liana was still sound asleep, So Corinne slowly put on her boots and left the room.

She was walking down the stairs when she ran into the owner of the Inn.

"Ah Miss Liana!" he greeted.

"I'm actually Corinne." she chuckled.

"Oh." he thought for a second then shrugged "I was coming to make you an offer!"

One of her eyebrows rose "Oh?"

"Yes! You stay on as my Inn's permanent entertainment, and everything will be supplied for you! Your meals and board will all be free!"

Corinne smiled "That's very kind of you, but I'm afraid we can't. We've already stayed far longer than we should have."

"But you bring such success to this place! See!" he flipped up a newspaper.

Corinne nearly choked when she saw it.

On the front cover was a picture of Corinne and Liana standing back to back with their guitars singing.

"When did this come out?" she asked slowly.

"Well, you two came in early enough and made such a big hit, this is actually yesterday's newspaper!" The man answered.

"Sir, we have to go! Now!" Corinne spun around and sprinted back up the stairs "No no no!" she said to herself "We'd lost them!" she burst into her room so fast is made Liana sit up.

"What's wrong?" Liana asked as she leapt out of the bed.

"We landed in the newspaper." Corinne answered "Yesterday!"

Liana's eyes widened "What!? We've got to get out of here!"

Corinne nodded "Come on."

The two quickly left the room "Excuse me!" Liana called to the owner "Where did you put Jeremy?"

"Three doors down." the man answered.

"Thank you!" the two girls called in unison as they sprinted down the hall.

When they reached the door, they both began banging on it "Wake up!" Liana called "Jeremy! Come on!"

They heard a groan, then something hit the floor.

"He's awake." Corinne chuckled.

Jeremy's door swung open a moment later, his hair was ruffled and he still looked half asleep "What?"

"We've been located." Corinne answered "We have to get moving."

"Alright." Jeremy immediately became alert "Let's go."

On their way out the door, the owner of the Inn stopped them "For your journey and as a thank you." he said, holding out three bags of food and some money.

"Thank you." Liana smiled as she took them "Very much."

Then they ran out the door and down the street to the Livery Stables for Jeremy's horse.

"Which way do you think they'll come from?" Liana asked as Jeremy put the last bag of food in his saddlebags.

Jeremy glanced around "That way." he answered, pointing to the left.

Corinne looked in that direction to see the whole army marching down the street "Let's go! If only we had another horse!"

They ran down the road as fast as they could, but some soldiers stepped out in front of them, and on all sides.

"You're trapped." One of them laughed.

Corinne pulled out her sword, knowing it was pointless but not willing to be taken without a fight. Her glare alone was almost enough to make half the men cower.

One of them stepped forward, a coil of rope in his hands. He walked towards Corinne, who's glare simply got hotter. When he was close enough, she leapt into the air, her boot catching the side of his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

Jeremy stepped a few feet back, giving some extra room.

Two men ran forwards, but they ended up just like the other one.

Corinne's Ire was as high as it could get. She was mad and these guys were really pushing it!

Liana stepped up to Corinne's side and dropped into a ready pose.

"Get them!" One of the soldiers shouted to five of the men, but they fared none the better. Between Corinne and Liana, they couldn't even get close.

"Look." Corinne snapped "I don't know where you're from, but you had better leave Paris alone!"

"It's our job to take over weaker kingdoms." One of the men sneered "And this time, it's yours." he smiled evilly "And I'd stop before your friend ended up in trouble."

The two girls looked at each other, then slowly turned around.

Jeremy was being held in a death grip by one of the soldiers, a sword held to his throat.

Liana gasped "Let him go!"

"As long as your sister drops her sword."

Corinne's grip tightened around the handle as she stared at the man holding Jeremy.

"You either drop your sword now, or this guy dies right now."

From the corner of her eye, Corinne could see Liana's panic stricken face. With a sigh, the sword dropped from her hand and clattered to the ground.

"Now that's a good girl." the man holding Jeremy laughed "That's the problem when you care for people. You always lose."

Corinne's gaze was on the ground as her hands were yanked behind her back and tied.

"I'm sorry." Jeremy whispered.

Liana looked over at Corinne and watched as one lone tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto the road.

"**Hey, guys!" Viveca **called as she ran into the throne room "Corinne's alive! And she's okay!"

"What!?" everyone else exclaimed.

Louis jumped up from his seat "How do you know?"

Viveca held out a newspaper to him "Check it out."

He quickly flipped it open "She... What!?" The picture that happened to land in the Paris newspaper only showed Corinne in mid jump with a guitar smiling brightly. Her hair flying out behind her.

"She was singing in an Inn!" Viveca answered "Yesterday!"

"And looks like she was having fun." Renee commented "Since when did she play?"

"Do you think she's coming back?" Aramina asked "She seems pretty happy."

Renee raised an eyebrow "Keep a life singing on stage? No. Corinne's a musketeer and _only _a musketeer. She's coming back."

Louis spoke up just then "Did you see where this Inn was?" he did some mild calculations in his mind "If she's walking, it'll be a little over a week before she gets back."

The three girls looked at each other and smiled "Finally!"

**The three had **been thrown into the dungeon, their hands still tied behind their backs.

A large guard took his place outside the cell.

Corinne sighed "We were so close!"

"If only we didn't end up in the newspaper!" Jeremy huffed "Man, that news went everywhere! Trust me. That one particular newspaper goes all over the world."

Corinne's eyebrows raised "Then I'm in trouble. Viveca always reads the newspaper to keep tabs on the newest trends."

"So," Liana mouthed "How do we get out of here?"

Corinne stared hard at the guard who's back was to them.

Liana cocked her head "Staring bores holes."

Corinne smiled warily "That was the point."

"**She is captured **and in the dungeon" Drake announced.

"It's about time!" The king thundered "Send the note to Paris, and we'll see how fast the king responds."

"Yes, Sire." Drake bowed then quickly left to do as ordered.

**Corinne was pacing **around the dungeon cell like a caged lion.

She had long since gotten the dagger from her boot and cut them all loose.

The guards had stopped watching them, because Corinne's constant moving drove them nuts!

Jeremy looked up at ceiling "She's making me dizzy!" he whispered "She's been pacing non stop for three days!"

"Maybe it helps her think." Liana answered.

Corinne's mind was far away, sorting through every escape option possible... then an idea struck her. She turned to Liana and asked quietly "Think you can put him to sleep with a lullaby?"

Liana shrugged "I don't know."

"Well try."

Liana took a deep breath then started singing a random lullaby.

It wasn't five minutes before the guard started nodding off to sleep.

Corinne smiled. You may be ruff and tough, but there's still no escape from a lullaby.

"Keep singing." she whispered as she pulled the laces out of her boots.

Liana nodded and continued to sing.

Corinne tied the ends of her laces together then very gently tied the guards legs to the cell rails. Then she gently slipped the keys off of his belt "Jeremy, unlock the door." there was no answer "Jeremy?" she looked over at the boy to see him nodding off to sleep. She rolled her eyes as she picked up a small stone and threw it.

"Wha-?" Jeremy started as the stone bounced off his head.

Corinne held the keys out to him "Move. Just don't open the door yet."

Jeremy nodded "Got it."

She then took the ropes that had once bound them and tied both of the guards hands to the bars, but not tight enough to possibly wake him up.

Liana and Jeremy were watching her, amused at her antics.

Corinne looked back at Liana "Got a gag?"

Liana shrugged then pointed down to her skirt.

With a smile, Corinne tore off the bottom of the skirt till it was the same length as her own "Thank you. Get ready to run." she slipped her hands through the bars and gently eased the fabric over the guards face "Now!" as soon as she gave the order, she tied the fabric on the _inside _of the cell then took off out the door.

The guard jumped and tried to move forward, but his head, hands and feet were tied to the bars behind him. He tried to shout for other guards, but he was gaged.

Corinne chuckled as they ran for an exit "Well... it'll take him awhile to get help."

Jeremy looked down at her feet "But what about your boots?"

Corinne shrugged "It's a nice souvenir to remind them of who _used _to be in there."

How they managed to make it out of the kingdom without anyone seeing them, they weren't sure, but they escaped into the woods, making a B-line for Paris.


	11. Time to Say Goodbye

**About a week **later the three were walking through a small clearing when Corinne stopped

"Something about this is familiar." she looked around "I just can't place it. Something happened here."

Liana walked over to where she was "What?" just then, she squealed slightly as the ground beneath her gave way and she fell into a well.

Corinne looked down at the hole that was six inches away from her feet "That was it." she dropped to her knees and peered down into the hole "Liana? Are you okay?"

"I think so." Liana answered.

Corinne sighed with relief "Thank goodness you didn't..." she was cut off by a sharp gasp.

"I think I sprained my ankle!" Liana called up.

"Great." Corinne rubbed her forehead "How are we going to get her up?"

Jeremy pulled a coil of rope off of his horse's saddle "How about this?"

"Why didn't you mention that _before _she fell?" Corinne asked with a slight tease.

Jeremy formed a loop at one end and secured it "A rope's coming down, Liana."

"Okay."

Corinne watched as he lowered the rope "You really like her, don't you?" she asked quietly.

Jeremy glanced at her then nodded slowly "More than anything."

"I've got it!" Liana called.

"Alright." Jeremy hooked the other end of the rope around the saddle, just so there was no chance they'd accidentally lose hold of it "Ready?"

"Ready."

Corinne nodded, then began to lead the horse away.

As soon as Liana was close enough to the top, Jeremy pulled her out and sat her gently in the grass "Are you okay?"

Liana nodded "Except for my left ankle."

Corinne dropped to her knees and examined the foot closely "Yep. It's sprained. You're going to have to ride Jeremy's horse the rest of the way."

"How did you know that well was there?" Jeremy asked as he picked Liana up off the ground and carried her over to his horse "I mean, after Liana fell into it... or before..."

Corinne tittered slightly "Um... I've fallen in it before. And every other hole in France, Italy and Germany." then she smiled "And I know exactly where we are!" she jumped in excitement "Paris isn't too far away! We'll be there before sundown!" she shrugged "Quicker if we all had a horse to ride, but... Come on!"

Then they started back down the road.

A couple of hours later, Corinne was basically skipping down the road. She just hoped that they weren't too late.

She looked over at her companions and noticed Jeremy glance up at Liana, then at Corinne, then at his feet.

"Uh..." Corinne smiled "I'm... going to go see if anything looks more familiar. You know... to judge how close we are." then she ran off.

Jeremy stared after her _"How did she guess I wanted a few moments alone with Liana?" _but now that he had it, he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Mind if I get down?" Liana asked "I need to stretch."

Jeremy quickly helped her dismount "Just try not to put too much pressure on your left foot."

Liana nodded "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you follow us?" she looked up at him "Did you not trust me, or something?"

"No! It's nothing like that." Jeremy said quickly "I... just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt."

Liana couldn't help but smile "You were worried?"

"Well, considering I found you hanging over the edge of a rock structure hundreds of feet above a dried river bed, I think I had a right to be."

"But you came without Ian. I thought you never went anywhere without him."

"He chose to stay behind." Jeremy shrugged "I wasn't going to let him keep me from coming."

"Why?" Liana stared at him. Her blue eyes tormented him beyond compare.

"Because I... I love you." Jeremy finally said.

Liana's eyes widened "Really?"

"Yes." Jeremy looked away from her "Have for a long time."

Liana laughed softly "I love you too, Jeremy."

Jeremy's head snapped back in her direction "Really?"

"Really."

He stepped over to her then very quickly, before he lost his nerve to do it, leaned down and kissed her.

Corinne laughed slightly as she turned away from the scene "Sooooo cute." she waited till Liana was back on the horse before she returned to the others "Come on."

Liana stared at the other blond for a long moment and noticed that her eyes were sparkling uncontrollably "Corinne."

"Hm?" Corinne flashed Liana a wide smile, then continued walking.

"_Yep." _Liana thought _"She was watching."_

Thirty minutes later, they came to the top of a hill.

"I definitely know this place!" Corinne looked around happily "Over there is a collapsed burnt cabin. We're so close!"

"And there is no way that horse is real." Jeremy breathed.

Corinne followed his gaze to where a horse was standing about fifty yards away. The sun reflected off of her mane, giving it a golden glow.

Corinne shook her head "She has a tendency to show off." then she whistled "Come here, Victory!"

"You know that horse?" Liana asked in shock.

"Yeah. She was Louis' mother's horse before she died." Corinne answered "Plus, that horse saved my life. No one can ride her... except for me and Louis."

"Ah."

When the horse reached them, Corinne ran her hand up it's forehead "Hey, Girl. Give me a ride back to Paris?"

Golden Victory nodded then turned so her side was facing the girl.

Corinne turned to face Liana and Jeremy "Thank you so much. I never could have gotten here without you."

Liana's face suddenly registered that this was where they were saying goodbye. She slid down from the saddle "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Corinne nodded "We're in France. And Paris is right over that hill." she pointed in the direction "It doesn't sound like there's any chaos going on, so I've still got time to get there and warn everyone. Those guys are probably heading straight for Paris, so you shouldn't have any trouble. And, you've still got enough money from the Inn to pay a couple of ship fares."

Liana nodded slowly "Oh." she looked down at the ground as she slowly walked over to the other blond "You know, I was thinking. We had the same dream that one night. I saw a lady pick a child up out of a cradle, and that was you. What if we really are sisters?"

Corinne swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat "Then we'd still be saying good bye. You have to go back to Alexa. And I... I belong in Paris."

Liana nodded "Yeah. Maybe it's better if we never know for sure."

"Maybe." the two girls quickly hugged, both holding back tears that were threatening to fall "You'd better go." Liana whispered.

Corinne nodded as she pulled back "Yeah." she walked over to Victory, then took a deep breath and mounted. Then she turned the horse towards Paris "Don't look back." she said to herself "Don't look back."

Liana slowly walked towards Jeremy's horse _"Don't look back." _she thought _"__Don't look__..." _she suddenly spun around. And stared after Corinne. What if...

**(They are back in Paris!... and saying good bye. Forever! I'm sure you noticed that the horse is from one of my other stories 'Golden Victory'. Well. Thanks for all the Reviews, favs and follows! This story will be coming to an end soon. I'm predicting two more chapters and an Epilogue. Laterz! Oh yeah, Mariposa is next!)**


	12. Chayenne

**Corinne rode up **to the palace gates and slid off of Victory's back "Thanks girl." the horse whinnied then ran off.

Corinne smiled as she faced the castle. Then she ran towards the steps .

Two musketeers stared at her shocked as she ran past them "Hi guys!" she waved.

Then she ran up the steps, taking them three at a time, and burst through the doors "Hello!"

There was the sound of jumping and scrambling. Then, the three musketeer girls came running out of the throne room, Treville and Louis right behind them.

"Corinne!" They all squealed "You're back!"

Corinne laughed as she was enveloped in a hug "Of course I'm back."

"We were so worried!" Aramina gushed "You've been gone like over a month!"

"Trust me, I know." Corinne answered "It wasn't easy getting back either."

"Corinne! Your dress!" Viveca gasped, then she cocked her head "It's kind of cute but terribly outdated." she put her hands on her hips "But it matches the new hair look. Where are your boot!?"  
"We just got a ransom note for you." Louis said "How did you escape?"

"Using a little girl power." Corinne answered.

Treville chuckled "Corinne, I would like to speak to you for a moment."

"Yes, Sir." Corinne nodded. She sent her friends one last smile then followed Treville into another room.

"Corinne, where have you been ?" Treville asked.

"Well, I got kidnapped and taken a thousand miles away." Corinne answered "But I must have fallen out of their wagon or something. It took me four weeks to get back... moving as fast as I could and avoiding an army."

Treville shook his head "How did you manage?"

Corinne laughed softly "I had my 'twin' to help me."

Treville's eyebrows shot up "You found your twin?"

Corinne froze "What?"

Now Treville was confused "You said you had your twin to help you."

"I was joking." Corinne answered slowly "Why did you ask if I had found my twin?"

"Because..." Treville shook his head "Now I'm confused. Did you or did you not find your twin?"

"What twin?"

Treville stared at her, then he cringed "I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"About what?"

"Your twin."

"What twin?"

The Captain sighed "A long time ago, you had a sister. A twin."

Corinne's eyes widened "What!?"

"Her name was Cayenne." He chuckled slightly "Yes, like the pepper. But your mother thought it was pretty, so she named her after a Pepper."

Corinne shook her head "What happened to her?"

"One night, a criminal that your father had put in prison broke out. For revenge, he attacked your home. Set the barn on fire and stormed the house."

That dream that she and Liana had had flashed through Corinne's mind. Was it possible?

"When he got inside, he started wrecking everything. Your mother ran into y'alls room, hoping to get you two out, but he heard your father and I coming up the road. So he burst into the room. Since your mother already had you in her arms, he grabbed the one still in the cradle and ran, knowing how much D'artagnon treasured his family." he shook his head slowly "We searched everywhere. A few weeks later, we found the man laying beside a river... dead. Cayenne was nowhere to be found. Since the man was wet, we figured he must have fallen in the river and drowned along with your sister."

Corinne was staring wide eyed at the Captain "Beside a river?"

"Mm-hm."

Her mind was racing. Liana had been found beside a river! She'd had that same nightmare.

Treville saw the look that was on Corinne's face "Corinne? Are you alright?"

"Liana." Corinne breathed "I _have _to go find her!" she spun around, but halted as a large BANG! suddenly echoed through the halls, followed by shouting.

"_NO!" _Corinne thought _"I forgot to warn them! We can't fight them!"_

Treville ran past her, his sword drawn.

"They're too big!" Corinne called to no avail. With a sigh, she pulled out her sword and went to join the battle.

"These guys are huge!" Renee gasped.

"I know." Corinne mumbled "There's no way we're going to out muscle them!"

"Hey look!" A voice shouted "It's the musketeer!"

Corinne groaned "Oh look. It's Heinrich and Drake."

"You know these guys?" Viveca asked.

"Let's just say I've been avoiding them for four weeks."

"Ah."

The fight became fierce and heated. But no matter how hard the musketeers tried, they couldn't overpower the army, and it wasn't long till they were all tied up.

"I was supposed to warn y'all as soon as I came in the door." Corinne said "But I... forgot."

"Don't worry about it." Aramina, who was tied up a few feet away, said "We've been in worse situations than this before. True, the guards weren't quite as big."

"We might have been able to out smart them." Renee mumbled "But it's a little too late now."

Corinne sighed, then her attention was drawn to the doorway.

Liana peeked in, then backed back out of sight.

"_Maybe it's not too late." _Corinne thought. No one else had seen the other blond, so this could work good.

When Liana peeked back in, Corinne smiled at her, then nodded slightly towards the guards, then to her friends.

Liana nodded slightly showing she understood.

"Hey, girls." Corinne whispered "Slowly move around me so the guards can't see me."

"Okay." Renee said slowly.

Once the three were blocking Corinne from view, she ducked, then looked over at Liana and nodded.

Liana stepped into the doorway "Hello." she called.

The guards swung around to where Liana was standing. She waved, then spun around and took off running.

"How'd she get loose?" One guard shouted "How'd she get out without us seeing her? Get her!"

then all the guards ran.

"I don't even want to know how you did that." Renee said slowly.

"I didn't." Corinne answered, starting to fight the ropes viciously "Oh come on! Aramina, your fans have blades in them right?"

Aramina nodded "Oh yeah!"

"Throw me one! Quickly!"

When Aramina did as instructed, Corinne started sawing at the ropes quickly.

"I'm all for getting out quick." Renee said "But, what's the rush?"

"That girl you saw is Liana. And she's got a sprained ankle!"

"Wait..." Viveca shook her head confused "That clone outside the door was a _different _person?"

"Technically." Corinne answered as the ropes gave way "But not basically." then she stuck the fan in Renee's hand "Come as fast as you can. I just have to go rescue Liana!"

"Get out of here." Renee smiled "We'll be there lickity-split."

Corinne nodded then ran out the door.

**Liana raced across **the castle yard, trying to ignore the immense pain in her ankle.

She wasn't sure where Jeremy was, considering she'd suddenly turned the horse around and took off for Paris leaving the young man staring after her.

"Get back here!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Oh look." She groaned "It's Heinrich and Drake." just then, her foot twisted beneath her and she fell to the ground.

"Gotcha now!" Drake sneered as he raised his sword in the air "You've been too much trouble." His sword was halted about four inches away from Liana's head by Corinne's sword.

"I'm sorry." Corinne said "But did you forget there were two of us?"

Drake's face went blank then he groaned "I was trying to!"

Corinne shoved the man back into the others, causing a bit of a domino effect, then she pulled Liana to her feet "You alright?"

"Mm-hm." Liana nodded "I think we can take 'em."

"Most definitely." Corinne looked over to where her friends were running out to help, along with the other musketeers "Ready to play distraction while they play defeat?"

"Does it involve running?"

"A little bit." Corinne pointed towards the gate "Take Jeremy's horse."

"Now that I can do."

"Okay, am I dizzy are are there really a couple of Corinnes over there?" Renee asked.

"I think there's a double." Aramina answered.

"And I think they're going to play distraction while we play defeat." Viveca added "You girls ready?"

"Are you kidding?" Renee said as she pulled off her slingshot/necklace "I was born ready!"

Corinne took off towards the stables while Liana ran in the opposite direction and jumped up onto Jeremy's horse.

The soldiers split, leaving a couple confused ones standing there. The girls quickly had them taken.

**Corinne ran to **the back of the stables and slipped into the secret passageway leaving the entrance barely cracked. Most of the soldiers ran past but one stopped to look around.

Corinne leapt from her hiding place and quickly overpowered the surprised man and tied him up. Then she ran to continue her job.

After a few moments she skid to a stop and looked around "Where's..."

"How's it going?" Liana asked pulling her horse up next to Corinne.  
"Do you see Louis?"

"Is he the cute guy with the brown hair?"

"Yeah." Corinne shook her head "No!" she looked up at Liana "I'm serious!"

"Sorry. Just had to confirm something." Liana looked around "I think... he's outside the gate... with Heinrich and Drake... and some guy in a carriage... that they're putting Louis into."

"Oh no." Corinne let out a high pitched whistle.

A moment later a white horse, fully saddled came running out of the stables and ran to her master.

"Alright," Corinne said as she jumped into the saddle "Girls!" she called to her other three friends "Leave the rest of the men for the guys! We've got to go after Louis!"

"On it!" Renee nodded.

The other three quickly called their horses, mounted, and sped out of the castle yard with Corinne and Liana.

Their horses flew down the road after the escaping carriage. After several moments, the carriage turned onto a different path.

"Um, Corinne..." Renee called "Are they...?"

"Heading straight for the cliffs? Yeah!" Corinne urged her horse forward "Come on, girl. A little faster." The horse responded by picking up the speed a bit.

"Hey!" Viveca called "How about we split? Maybe we can block them off."

"Great idea." Corinne nodded, pulling her horse to a halt "Aramina, Viveca, Renee, you go left, Liana and I'll go right. Hopefully we'll stop them in the middle."

"Right." The three girls turned their horses and sped off.

"Come on." Corinne said as she kicked her horse back into a run.

Liana noticed that Corinne was staring at her horse like it might talk "Is she alright?"  
"Mm-hm. I'm just waiting for her to tell me if..." The horse's ears suddenly stood straight and twitched a little. Corinne smiled "We're getting close to the carriage."

Liana smiled and shook her head "Amazing."

Corinne glanced over at her then turned her attention back to their path.

A few seconds later, Wind Dancer's ears went back "Whoa." Corinne pulled the mare to a stop "We passed them."

Liana's face was completely amused as she pulled back on her reins "Does she speak English to you or something?"

Corinne laughed "No. My dad taught me everything about horses before he died. Let's leave the horses here and walk back. It'll be less conspicuous because I think they actually stopped for some reason."

Liana nodded and dismounted.

"That is..." Corinne added "If you can walk."

"I'm fine."

"Mm-hm." Corinne ground hitched her horse then the two girls began to slowly walk through the brush "Where's Jeremy?"

Liana smiled "I accidentally left him on the hillside." she pushed her ponytail over her shoulder "I... I don't know why but I..."

Corinne looked over at the other blond "There's a reason I sent the other three the other way, Liana." she stopped and took a deep breath "We really are sister. Blood sister."

Liana's eyes widened "We... are? How do you know?"

"Captain Treville spilt it." Corinne smiled slightly "Everything he told me about Cayenne and everything you told me about you... it all adds together."

Liana stared at Corinne for a long moment "You... we're actually sisters?"

Corinne laughed softly "No. We're twins."

"Twins!?"

"Twins." the musketeer's smile faltered slightly as she turned back to the path. She'd thought saying good bye was hard before. But now... it was going to be impossible! "There they are."

"Listen," a dark threatening voice said "Sign over France or your little Corinne dies!"

The two girls peeked out to see a large man, who's back was to them, and Louis.

Louis shook his head "You don't even have her. How can you kill her?"

"We have her tied up and gagged!" the man shouted.

The young king's eyebrows rose "Show her to me and I _might _consider."

Corinne smiled and shook her head "No he wouldn't."

"How do you know?" Liana asked.

"Because he knows I'd kill him if he did." Corinne pointed to the right "Come on. Let's take out those two guys."

Staying hidden in the trees, Corinne and Liana grabbed the two guards and yanked them back into the bushes. Five seconds later, they were tied up and gagged.

The large man who was talking to Louis, who the girls guessed was Heinrich and Drake's King, was still trying to barter Louis for the kingdom.

Corinne looked around as a whistle that sounded like a nightingale echoed through the air "That's Renee. She's spotted the carriage and the men and is coming in."

Liana smiled "You four really are connected, aren't you?"

Corinne nodded "They _are_ my best friends. Like you and Alexa." she nodded towards where the enemy was "Come on. It's time to get this over with."

The two girls leapt out of the bushes, just as Aramina, Viveca, and Renee rode into view.

"Keep an eye out," Corinne said as she pulled out her sword "I'll throw you the first weapon I get."

"Alright."

There were fifteen guards with the carriage. They all pulled out their weapons and advanced on the group of girls.

Louis' smiled when he spotted Corinne, but it quickly turned into a look of confusion when he saw Liana.

"Corinne!" Renee called "Heads up!"

Corinne spun around then quickly called to Liana "Look out!"

"Thank you!" Liana responded as she ducked, barely avoiding a blow.

Renee let out a deep breath "I'll just let the blonds watch out for each other."

Jeremy burst onto the scene just then and joined the fight.

Corinne had two swords in her hands a she battled one of the men, being sure to steer clear of the cliffs. Just then, the back of her foot caught on a branch and she lurched backwards, her swords flying from her hands.

"So much for the great musketeer!" The man laughed starting to bring his sword down on her, but was stopped by Liana.

"What makes you so sure she's the musketeer?" Liana challenged.

Corinne couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, then she jumped to her feet and helped finish the guy off.

Louis and the other King were watching the fight.

"I'm am sick of those girls!" the opposing king shouted, then he pulled out his sword and charged.

"Look out!" Louis called.

Liana spun around, her sword clashing with that of King Jack Malice.

"You've gotten in my way too many times!" he spat "You've escaped too many times!"

"Not my fault your men can't keep up with a girl." Liana retorted, knowing fully well that he thought she was Corinne.

"I will finish you. And I will do it now!"

Corinne spun around and watched as his arm raised in the air, preparing a blow that would break Liana's sword in half and ultimately finish the girl.

"NO!" Corinne shouted running at full speed towards them "Leave her alone!" Then she made a flying tackle and hit the king square in the stomach. They both slid across the rock surface then rolled over the edge of the cliff.

"No!" The musketeers, Louis and Liana shouted.

But it was too late...

**(Longer chappie than usual. And you folkz guessed it! They're twins!)**


	13. Going Home

Liana stared at the cliff for a long moment, then she turned to face the rest of the men, her eyes flashing with anger.

"I think that one's Corinne." Renee whispered to the others "I _think._"

"For the first time, I'm not sure either." Jeremy said

The tall men backed away uncertain as Liana stared at them, her hand gripped around the handle of her sword They'd just lost their king, now they had a girl glaring at them!

"Let's get out of here!" Drake shouted. Then they all ran away.

Everything became silent. Deathly silent. Then Liana dropped her sword, letting it clatter to the ground "I'm sorry."

"I'm guessing you're Liana." Aramina said gently "It's not your fault."

Jeremy went to stand by the blond "Are you alright?"

The girl looked over at the cliffs "I don't know." _Why did I find my sister just to loose her again?_

Louis took a deep breath "I... um..."

Renee sighed "Yeah. I'm kind of feeling the same way."

"Which would be what?"

Everyone gasped and spun around to see Corinne, her arms crossed on the ground and her chin on her arms looking at them "You didn't think I actually fell did you?"

"Well... you did!" Liana gasped.

Corinne attempted to pull herself up to the ground but was still too worn out from the fall and climb.

Liana ran over to the ledge and grabbed Corinne's hands and pulled her up.

The two girls stared at each other for a moment right before they both laughed softly and hugged. Relieved that it was finally over.

"But you did fall!" Aramina exclaimed

"Partially." Corinne answered, stepping away from her twin "Malice fell all the way."

"And once again, Paris is saved by the girls." Louis added "Only this time, five of them."

"And I have to go back home." Liana said a moment later "Alexa's probably worried sick."

Corinne managed a small smile "Yeah."

"Before you go," Louis said quickly "How about a party? Just a simple non-formal celebration in the morning. Then you can leave right after."

Liana thought for a moment "It's already late. So I guess..."

"You can stay with us." Corinne said quickly "Right girls?"

The other three walked over and linked arms with the two blonds "Definitely." then they walked away.

"Hey," Jeremy said, stepping over to Louis "Um... Can I ask you a question?"

Louis shrugged "Sure."

"Corinne. What is it about her that gets you the most?"

"Her eyes." was the immediate answer "Definitely her blue eyes."

Jeremy patted the young king on the back "I feel ya, man."

Louis chuckled "Hey, come back to the castle. You might as well use one of the spare rooms."

"Sure."

**The next morning, **the whole town gathered for the party. It was held in the ballroom, but everyone was dressed casually.

Liana and Corinne had agreed not to tell anyone about the sister-thing. It'd just make it hard on them all... especially their mom.

"You know." Liana said "It's relieving to know that I was kidnapped. Not abandoned."

"I know." Corinne smiled "I really do wish you could stay."

"I don't belong in the city." Liana smiled sadly "The longer I'm here, the harder it's going to be to leave."

"Well, before you go. There's one more thing I want to do with you." Corinne flashed her a wide smile "Come on."

She led Liana over to where the musicians were playing on a stage "Sing."

"How could I say no?"

Corinne picked up two guitars and handed onto to Liana.

She looked down at the instrument and started playing an upbeat tune that she knew was familiar to Liana.

The people in the ballroom turned to face the stage curiously.

Corinne started the song:

_**I'm blindfolded on this carriage ride that they call life**_

Liana - _**tryin' to make it through that next turn**_

_**knuckles white and holdin' tight.**_

Corinne - _**So here I go, takin' the curve**_

Liana - _**But I know that I'm never alone**_

_**I think of you**_

Both - _**and how you'd never let me go**_

_**I feel **_

Corinne – _**connected,(**_Liana - **_Connected) protected (Protected)_**

Both - _**It's like you're standin' right with me all the time**_

Liana - _**You hear me (**_Corinne - **_You hear me), you're near me (You're near me)_**

Both - _**and everything else gonna be alright**_

_**'Cause nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this**_

_**Nothin' can break this tie**_

_**Connected.**_

Liana - _**Connected inside **_

Heads in the audience were starting to no to the music.

Louis and Jeremy glanced at each other and grinned.

Liana - _**It's not an accident the time we spent apart**_

Corinne - _**But now we're so close I can always find you**_

_**right here in my heart**_

Liana - _**You've given me somethin' I need**_

Corinne - _**And I don't ever want it to end**_

Liana - _**Because of you**_

Both - _**I know I've found my strength again**_

"I can't believe it!" Aramina squealed "Corinne is singing! In Paris!"

Renee nodded "I like the song. It's catchy."

Viveca shrugged "You do know she'll never do it again, right?"

"Yeah." The other two answered.

Corinne - _**Connected inside.**_

Both - _**Every time that I breathe I can feel the energy**_

_**Reachin' out, flowing through, **_

_**you to me and me to you**_

_**Wake or dream, walk or stand, you are anywhere I am**_

_**separate souls unified**_

_**touching at the speed of light**_

_**Li-ght.**_

_**Oh-oh. Oh-oh. Oh-oh.**_

The two girls put a torturing pause in the music as they looked at each other and grinned.

Then at the exact same moment, they started back.

Corinne - _**I feel connected, (**_Liana - **_Connected) protected (Protected)_**

Both - _**Now you're in my mind, now I'm doin' fine**_

Liana - _**You hear me (**_Corinne - **_You hear me), you're near me (You're near me)_**

Both - _**And everything else gonna be alright**_

_**'Cause nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this**_

_**Nothin' can break this tie**_

Corinne - _**Connected (**_Liana - **_Connected)_**

_**Connected inside **_

Liana - _**Connected (**_Corinne - **_Connected)_**

_**Connected inside **_

Corinne - _**Connected (**_Liana - **_Connected)_**

Both - _**Connected inside **_

As the last notes from the guitars faded the crowd erupted into loud applause.

Liana and Corinne both curtsied, laughing as they did. Then Liana slowly turned to face the musketeer "It's time to go."

Corinne nodded "Yeah."

**The four musketeers, **Louis, Jeremy and Liana were all standing outside the city's gates.

Liana said good bye to the three girls while Jeremy bid Louis farewell.

Then it was time for the twins to part ways.

Liana and Corinne slowly stepped in front of each other, both had tears building up behind their eyes.

With a sigh, Corinne threw her arms around the other girl's neck.

"I don't want to go." Liana whispered "If it wasn't for Alexa, I'd just stay here." she laughed softly "Or the fact that Paris is a city."

"If it wasn't for Alexa I wouldn't let you leave." Corinne answered "But she needs you."

Liana swallowed the lump that was in her throat "Maybe someday I'll be able to meet my _real _mom."

Corinne slowly pulled back from her long lost twin and smiled "I wish you could meet her now. But, especially after losing dad, if she got you again, she'd never let you go." she wiped a tear from her cheek "You know. It took me being dragged over a thousand miles away to find you. If I could reverse time, I'd do it again."

Liana laughed softly "So would I. Except maybe hanging from the edge of the rock. I wouldn't mind skipping that part."

The two girls laughed right before they hugged one last time. Very reluctantly, the two finally backed away from each other.

"Good luck." Corinne said quietly.

Liana nodded "You'll be hearing from me."

"I had better." the musketeer smiled "If you ever need anything, you know where I am. Just send word and I'll be there."

Jeremy mounted his horse "We should get going."

Liana slowly turned and mounted the horse that Louis had given her so riding back would be more comfortable.

Along with the horse, they'd also been given enough money to pay for ship fares as well as food.

"Liana." Corinne walked over to the girl and pulled her sword out "Just in case."

Liana smiled and took the golden sword from her "Thanks. Got a guitar?"

"I have Renee in my apartment," Corinne laughed "I'll never have a lack for one."

"Thanks for everything." Jeremy waved at them "Maybe we'll meet again soon! Bye, Connie!"

Corinne rolled her eyes "Bye Jerry."

Jeremy frowned "Okay. Point taken. It was a pleasure getting to know you, _Corinne._"

"Likewise, _Jeremy._"

There was a small round of laughs then the two finally said good bye and rode away.

Corinne stared after them long after they disappeared.

"Come on." Aramina said gently "Let's get back."

Corinne nodded "Yeah." as she turned and started back towards Paris, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

She and Liana were literally Sisters by Chance. And most definitely Friends by Choice.

**(Ah! Terrible at endings! Seriously! Well, there's a short Prologue to come. Enjoy!)**


	14. Epilogue

"**I don't think **she's coming back." Alexa said quietly "She's been gone so long."

"Jeremy will bring her back." Ian said encouragingly "Or at least he'd better."

Alexa sighed then managed a small smile "Thank you, Ian. I didn't know you could this sweet."

Ian shrugged his eyes sparking with the usual mischief "Depends on who I'm with." he reached out and took her hands "Being with you makes it easy."

Everything became silent, then Ian very slowly leaned forward and kissed her.

A laugh from the doorway made them jump apart. There stood Liana.

"Next time, I'll wait before I open the door." she teased.

Alexa jumped up from her seat "You're home!"

The two girls hugged for a long moment.

"Of course I'm home." Liana said "I would _never _leave you. Besides, this is where I belong."

Alexa sighed "I know." she pulled back from her friend then dragged her to a chair "How did it go?"

Liana smiled "Perfectly. Absolutely perfect"

**(thought I'd go ahead and give you the Epilogue along with the last chapter! I really hoped you enjoyed it! I might write one that comes _after _Kingdom of My Heart where everyone figures out that Corinne and Liana are sisters. Coming next though, as I've said several times is... Mariposa: The Journey for Light! See you in my next story folkz! Laterz!)**


End file.
